Cerulean Crystal
by Kida Tenshi
Summary: Satomi Kesshou is a young girl who, like Sasuke, lost her clan. But get this...This is before he was even born!...Naruto too of course. This is based on a time where Minato was teammates with the quiet girl in class. The thing is, why is she important to Minato...how is she connected to Naruto?
1. Character Info

**Name:** Satomi (Beautiful and Wise) Kesshou (Crystal)  
**Age:** 12/13  
**Height:** 4'7"  
**Weight:** 87 lbs.  
**Eye Color: **Cerulean Blue  
**Hair:** Short Purple.  
**Kekkei Genkai:** Crystal Style  
**Clothing:** Picture in Chapter One. Purple, black accents. Shorts, shoes are black. Clan insignia (Three way crystal) on the back. Wear's a purple crystal pendant.  
**Family:** Kohaku (Amber) Kesshou (Father; Deceased), Midori (Green) Kesshou (Mother; Deceased)  
**Biography:** Satomi's is originally from the Stone Village. When her parents and clan died, she is taken to Konoha to live there safely, but not after a traumatizing incident happened after the first. Will she stay closed off from everyone or will her new team help her open up.  
**Personality:** Quiet, Intelligent, Cold.  
**Likes:** Training.  
**Dislikes:** Parents and clans murders, and men.


	2. Chapter One

**~Naruto's POV~**  
I was going through the paperwork in the Granny Tsunade's office since it was my punishment for embarrassing her in front of the other Kage's. When I was done, I opened a cabinet and found an old book. It was labeled 'Minato Namikaze'. I looked inside and saw that it was a diary. I stuck it in my pouch and went home. I got out of my ninja wear and into causal clothes, I sat on my bed and opened the book to see that it was written when he first became a ninja.  
**~Minato's POV~**  
We were all in class waiting for Sensei to show up when a girl walked in. The girl had short purple hair, but I can't see her eyes, Satomi Kesshou, the quiet girl in class. I heard she was from the Stone Village, but I didn't hear about how she came to live here in Konoha. No one has bothered to talk to her, I want to go up and talk to her, but I wasn't sure how to approach her. Our Sensei finally arrived and did attendance. He then told us that we were finally going to be separated into teams.  
"Team One: Minato Namikaze, Riku (Land) Mori (Forest), and Satomi Kesshou," he announced. Riku, who had short black hair and green eyes, was okay with it, but he was confused. Our teacher came and got us, turns out his name was Jiraiya. We all sat down, Jiraiya-Sensei was across from us leaning up against the tree. Riku was on my left while Satomi was on my right.  
"Let's start with introductions, shall we? I'm Jiraiya, I like to write and train, don't really have any dislikes, and I can't think of goals. Next from the left," Jiraiya-Sensei told us then pointed to Riku.  
"Okay…I'm Riku Mori, I like training, I hate sweets, my goal is to become an Anbu Captain," Riku told us. I smiled, my turn.  
"I'm Minato Namikaze, I like training and hanging out with my friends, I dislike seeing the ones I care about hurt, as for my goal…to become Hokage," I grinned. Sensei seemed impressed, we all then looked at Satomi who kept looking down. She sighed.  
"I'm Satomi Kesshou, I like to train, I won't tell you my dislikes, and I never bothered thinking about my goals or future," she told us. Her voice was smooth, but the way she talked was cold. I looked at Jiraiya-Sensei, he looked a little worried about her.  
"Alright, we'll start training, I have two bells here, it is up to you to get them and you have to come at me with the intent to kill, that means do everything to the best of your ability," he told us. We all stood up. "You have until noon, and if one person or no one gets the bell then you will be tied to these stumps behind me. Any questions?" He asked. We shook our heads. "Alright, begin!" He told us. We all separated, Satomi came up to me and Riku.  
"I remember hearing about this test, it's based on teamwork, we have to work together to get the bells," she told us. We looked at her a little confused but she didn't look at us. "My father told me about this test when he became a ninja, that's how I know. Now, we can either work together to get the bells, or we can all flunk and get sent back to the academy, your choice," she told us.  
"I say we do it, we won't stand a chance considering he's a Jounin," Riku said. I nodded.  
"Okay, we'll follow your lead, Satomi," I told her. She nodded.  
"Alright, Minato, make all the Shadow Clones you can and use them as a diversion," she told me. I nodded and got to work. "Riku, your good with using the earth around you so have vines and stuff attacking Jiraiya-Sensei, keep him distracted," she told him. He nodded and waited for her queue. "I'll then sneak up to him and grab the bells, everyone ready?" She asked us. We nodded.  
"Ready," we confirmed.  
"Go!" She commanded. I sent my clones out and they started attacking him while Riku's vines fought for him. I watched as Satomi appeared behind him in…crystal? It covered her whole body, when she grabbed the bells, she sunk into the ground still covered in crystal. Riku and I stopped attack and appeared a few feet away from Sensei. Satomi then appeared beside us in her crystal form which soon disappeared as she handed us the bells. Sensei raised an eyebrow.  
"How did you all…" I grinned.  
"It was all Satomi's idea. She had me do all the Shadow Clones I could to distract you while Riku used his vines for the same purpose. Satomi would then sneak up behind you and grab the bells," I told him. He smirked.  
"So you all know what this test was about?" He asked us. We nodded.  
"Teamwork," We all answered. He grinned and nodded.  
"Damn, looks like I have a good team. How about we go celebrate you all becoming full-fledged Genin over lunch?" Sensei asked us. Riku and I nodded with grins and went to run up to him. I stopped half way and I saw Satomi walking away.  
"Wait, Satomi!" I shouted. She turned a little and I smiled. "Don't you want to join us?" I asked her. She faced away from me.  
"No," she answered. I frowned and she kept walking. I ran up to her again.  
"Did I do something wrong?" I asked her. She shook her head. "Then what's wrong?" I asked her. She stopped walking and sighed.  
"You wouldn't understand, I just don't feel comfortable being around a lot of people. Besides that, you wouldn't even know I was there anyways," she told me.  
"That's not true, I would," I said. I touched her shoulder and she stiffened. What is wrong with her? It's like she's in pain when someone touches her.  
"Don't touch me," she growled lowly. My frown deepened and she walked off. I sighed and decided to leave her to cool her head off. I ran back over to the others and we walked over to Ichiraku's. While we ate, I looked at Sensei who was clearly thinking about earlier.  
"Jiraiya-Sensei…what's wrong with Satomi?" I asked him. He looked at me and looked down with a sympathetic gaze.  
"You both know she's from the Stone Village, right?" He asked us. Riku and I nodded. "Well, the reason she came here a few years ago was because her family and clan were murdered right in front of her," he told us. We gasped in shock. That meant that Satomi was all alone here, she doesn't have anyone. "There's more to her story…we knew that when we found her," he told us. We looked at him, giving him a look that said 'continue'. "She was all beaten up and her clothes were ripped. We found her in the forest, the only way we knew she was from the Stone Village was because of her clan insignia on her back. We took her back to the village and had her patched up…but whenever someone touched her, mostly men, she would tense up and glare at the person. The poor girl wouldn't talk to us, she was in shock," he informed us. She has been through so much pain…so that's why she was mad that I touched her shoulder, it must have reminded her of the massacre.  
"Who killed her clan?" Riku asked.  
"A group of ninja from that same village. Satomi didn't really tell us all she saw, but there was witness who saw some Stone-Nin walk into her compound. The Hokage tried getting Satomi to talk, but whenever she came close to speaking about it, she would have a panic attack," he said to us. I looked down, suddenly losing my appetite.  
"I think I'll just go home, I'm not really hungry," I told them. They nodded and I left. On my way home I heard singing. I jumped up to the roofs and followed the voice until I reached someone else's roof. I stood against the chimney and looked to find…Satomi?  
I remember tears streamin' down your face  
When I said I'd never let you go,  
When all those shadows almost killed your light  
I remember you said 'don't leave me here alone'  
But all that's dead and gone and passed tonight

Just close your eyes  
The sun is going down  
You'll be alright  
No one can hurt you now  
Come morning light  
You and I'll be safe and sound  
I couldn't stop listening to her, it was so beautiful. Where did she learn this song? I've never heard it before.

Don't you dare look out your window  
Darlin' everything's on fire  
The war outside our door keeps raging on  
Hold onto this lullaby  
Even when the music's gone  
Gone

Just close your eyes  
The sun is going down  
You'll be alright  
No one can hurt you now  
Come morning light  
You and I'll be safe and sound

Ooh, ooh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh,  
Ooh, ooh, oh, oh, oh, oh

Just close your eyes  
You'll be alright  
Come morning light,  
You and I'll be safe and sound

Ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh,  
Ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh,  
Ooh, ooh, ooh  
Oohhh.  
When she stopped singing, I heard soft, quiet sobs. I turned and saw her with tears running down her face. I felt my chest tighten. It was hurting me to see her in this much pain. I wanted to go over there and hold her, to tell that everything would be alright, but then I remembered what Jiraiya-Sensei told me about her being scared of touch.  
"Mother, father…I miss you so much. I'm sorry I was so weak, I should have tried harder. If I was strong enough, I could have saved you, I'm so sorry," she cried. My chest tightened more. As much as I hated it, I left. I wanted to comfort her, but I know she wouldn't. I went home and laid in my bed staring at the ceiling. Satomi…I will find a way to help you through this pain, to help you move on and lead a happier life. That's a promise.  
**~Naruto's POV~**  
I was shocked to read something like this. This girl…she reminded me so much of Sasuke. She lost her family and clan just like he did. That's when I picture fell out of the book. I picked it up to see my dad standing beside a women with short purple hair and…cerulean blue eyes…my eyes. She was beautiful, they looked happy together. But how can I have the same eyes as her? Why…do I feel like I have a connection to her? I heard a knock on the door.  
"Come in!" I called. The person came in and sat down by me. I looked and saw Sasuke. He looked at the picture.  
"Who are they?" He asked me.  
"The man is my father, Minato Namikaze. The woman…her name is Satomi Kesshou," I told him. I lifted up my dad's diary. "This is my dad's diary, so far it mentions how he and she became teammates and…" I trailed off. He raised an eyebrow.  
"And what?" He asked me.  
"And how she's similar to you," I told him handing him the diary. He read the first page of the diary and understood what I meant.  
"She lost everything like I did, her family…her clan. She even…had to watch them die," he mumbled. I nodded. I looked at the picture again. He looked at it too. "You have her eyes, are you related or something?" He asked me. I shrugged.  
"I don't know, but I do feel like I have a connection with her of some kind, I just don't know," I told him. He looked down for a minute to think. He sighed.  
"We might have to talk to Kakashi about this," he told me. I raised an eyebrow. "Don't you remember, Minato used to be his Sensei, so he's bound to know something, Loser," Sasuke told me. I glared at him but sighed and nodded.  
"Alright, let's go," I told him. We left the house with diary and photo in hand. We found Kakashi sitting on his roof reading his porn book. He saw us and smiled.  
"Hey, you two, what's up?" He asked us. I lifted the picture and diary at him.  
"Do you know who this woman is?" I asked him. He looked at the picture and sighed.  
"Satomi-Sensei," we heard him whisper. Our eyes widened.  
"She was your Sensei?!" We shouted. He nodded.  
"Yeah, she worked alongside Minato becoming our second Sensei," he told me taking the picture. He looked at it with sadness. "She was like an older sister to me," he told us. He looked at us. "You guys are curious about her, aren't you?" He asked us. We nodded and he had us follow him inside. "I can't tell you everything, but I do have a couple of Minato's other diaries…you'll be surprised at how close he and Satomi were," he told us. My eyes narrowed.  
"How close were they?" I asked him. He kept his back towards me as he sighed.  
"Satomi Kesshou wasn't just any friend of your father's, Naruto…she was…your birth mother," he told me. My eyes widened.  
"M-my mother?" I asked. He nodded. I looked down. "Then why was I told that Kushina was my mother?" I asked him glaring at the ground.  
"The answers are in those diaries…but just know…she, Satomi, love you and your father very much," he told us as he went to his room to get the diaries. I looked at Sasuke who was in shock like I was. After Kakashi gave us the diaries, we went back to my place where we began reading the diaries again. I was shocked that Sasuke was interested in learning about her…I guess it was only because she reminded him of himself. Satomi…were you really my mother?


	3. Chapter Two

**~Minato's POV~**  
After last night, I was somewhat depressed after hearing about Satomi. She had been through so much at such a young age…none of us have been though what she has. We all met up at the training grounds to wait for Sensei. I saw Satomi there but no Riku. I walked up to her and sat by her.  
"Satomi, I wanted to say sorry if I did something wrong yesterday," I told her. She sighed.  
"You didn't do anything," she told me. I frowned.  
"Is there a reason you hate us so much?" I asked her. She stiffened.  
"Who said anything about hating you guys?" She asked me.  
"The fact that you don't look us in the eye, the fact that you didn't even want to join us for lunch yesterday, and how you acting so cold towards me," I told her. She didn't look at me. My frown deepened and I sighed. "Satomi, I just want you to know that you can trust us. We are a team, comrades…friends," I told her.  
"Whatever…" she mumbled. Jiraiya-Sensei and Riku then showed up and saw us. Sensei raised an eyebrow and I shook my head. We began training, I sparred with Satomi while Jiraiya-Sensei and Riku sparred each other. Satomi was excellent in hand to hand combat. Even with weapons. She kicked me into a tree and before I knew it a yellow crystal dagger was pinning me to the tree by my shirt. She walked up to me. Why won't she let me see her eyes? She grabbed the dagger and I was free.  
"What kind of Jutsu was that?" I asked her.  
"Crystal Style, my clans Kekkei Genkai. This is a Topaz Dagger," She told me tossing me the dagger. It was indeed topaz, it looked nice. I gave her the dagger back but it disappeared. I saw her going to over to Jiraiya-Sensei, I ran over to her, I went to touch her shoulder when I accidently tripped taking her with me.  
"Ouch," I mumbled. She groaned and I sat up. My blue eyes soon meet a lighter more vibrant blue, cerulean blue. They were beautiful, especially with her exotic purple hair. Her eyes widened. I blushed and scrambled up. "Sorry!" I panicked. I offered her a hand but she didn't take it. She stood up and dusted herself off.  
"Its fine, whatever, just watch what you're doing next time," she told me making sure I can't see her eyes again. I frowned.  
"Why do you hide your eyes?" I asked her. She stopped and looked at me though I still couldn't see her eyes.  
"They weren't really common among my clan. They didn't like them so I didn't both to let anyone else see them," she told me. I gave her a soft smile.  
"Well, I think you should let everyone see them!" I told her happily. She looked at me with wide eyes. Looking at them, I felt butterflies in my stomach. "I mean, they're beautiful, anyone who thinks otherwise is an idiot," I told her. She looked away and I swore I saw pink on her cheeks. Was she blushing?! I grinned.  
"S-shut up, idiot," she stuttered. I chuckled.  
"I mean it though! They're really pretty! They're like blue diamonds!" I told her as I grinned trying to look at her face.  
"I-I don't b-believe you!" She stuttered again. I shrugged.  
"Okay, I'll just have to get proof. Jiraiya-Sensei! Riku! Come here!" I shouted. They ran over. I pointed at her. "Does she or does she not have pretty eyes that she shouldn't be ashamed of?" I asked them. They looked at her and she looked at them shyly. When they saw they gasped making her look down.  
"See? I told you, no one likes them!" She told me hitting me in the arm. This girl packs a punch!  
"No! It's not that! They are actually really pretty, I've never seen that kind of blue before," Riku said to her. She looked at him.  
"R-really?" She asked. Riku nodded with a grin. Sensei smiled at her.  
"Yeah, there's nothing to be ashamed of. I think they suit you nicely, Satomi. I know Kesshou Clan members normally have silver eyes, but that kind of blue suits you. You're more unique then the rest," he told her. She looked at us with shocked expressions. Her mouth suddenly turned into a small smile.  
"Thanks, guys," she told us. We all smiled at her. "But that doesn't mean I completely trust you yet," she told us. I see, she has trouble trusting others. I grinned.  
"No problem, we'll gain your trust even if it takes us a while," I told her. She looked at me and I saw a little blush on her cheeks. She gave another small smile and nodded. We kept training the rest of the day. She then decided to come and eat with us. I sat beside her while Jiraiya-Sensei was on my right with Riku. I decided to talk to her about the song I heard last night, hopefully she doesn't take it the wrong way. "Hey, Satomi, when I was on my way home…I heard singing," I told her. She stiffened a little bit.  
"What kind of singing?" She asked me.  
"A song about being safe and sound," I told her as I was looking down at my bowl. I looked at her, she was looking down as well. "It was you singing," I told her. She nodded. "You have a beautiful voice and that song was amazing. Where did you learn it?" I asked her. She kept looking down.  
"My mother," she answered. I frowned.  
"Oh, she must have been talented," I told her. She nodded and I saw a small smile there again.  
"Yeah, she was an amazing singer. She wrote a few songs for me. She would sing that song for me and one other before I went to bed at night. Sometimes I would sing with her," she told me. I was happy, she was starting to open up to me, but I could see that this was someone hurting her.  
"Satomi, you don't have to tell me if it hurts you," I told her. She gave me another small smile and nodded. When we were done, I walked her home. I honestly didn't want to leave her, but I knew she doesn't completely trust me yet. I dropped her off and smiled. "I'll see you tomorrow, Satomi," I said to her. She smiled and nodded. I then walked home and went to my room. Once I was in there I punched the air. "Yes!" I shouted. I laughed. I finally got her to open up a little! Soon she'll be able to trust me completely and we can be friends. After a few days of the simple missions, we got another D rank mission…baby sitting and weed pulling. It was an old woman's two grandchildren that we had to babysit. So two of us would have to pull weeds while the other two would watch the kids.  
"Alright, Riku and I will work on the weeds, you two can watch the kids," Sensei told us. We nodded and went into the house only to see a four year old little boy with dark brown hair and big green eyes, while the other was a baby girl with the same features as her brother. I honestly didn't know what to do, but Satomi walked up to the little boy and gave him a warm smile.  
"Hey there, sweetie, I'm Satomi and this is Minato, we'll be watching you until your grandmother gets back," she told him softly. He nodded and waved at me. I waved back with a small smile. He looked back at her.  
"I'm Hiro (Generous), I'm four," he said holding up four fingers. Satomi giggled and looked at the baby.  
"And this little one?" She asked him.  
"That's Cho (Butterfly). She's one," he told her holding up one finger. Satomi looked at her and smiled.  
"She's really cute, just like you are handsome. I bet you're a very protective big brother, huh?" She asked him. Hiro nodded with a grin. I sat down in the chair and watched them.  
"That's right! I'll protect Cho with everything I've got!" He told her puffing his chest and placing a small fist over his heart. It was cute and I could tell Satomi thought so too by how she giggled. She really changed when she saw the kids. She's really nice and warm. Hiro looked at her. "You're really pretty! You're pretty like my mommy!" Hiro said to her. Satomi smiled.  
"I bet your mommy was much prettier," she told him. Hiro shook his head and looked at Cho.  
"What do you think, Cho? Isn't she just as pretty as mommy?" Hiro asked her. Cho giggled. Hiro looked at Satomi. "See? She agrees with me! What about you Mr. Minato?" Hiro asked me. I was a little shocked at the asked and called me 'Mr. Minato'. I looked at her and smiled.  
"He's right, you're really pretty," I told her. She blushed and tried to hide it with her bangs.  
"S-shush you!" She told me. I chuckled as Hiro and Cho giggled. She raised an eyebrow at them and smirked. "You think that's funny, huh?" She asked them. Hiro nodded with a grin. She grabbed him and started tickling him making him break out in fits of laughter. "Now I think this is funny," she told him while laughing a little bit.  
"Me sorry! Me Sorry!" Hiro laughed. She stopped tickling him and set him down. He folded his arms and pouted. "That was mean," he told her. She ruffled his hair.  
"If it was mean then why were you laughing so much?" She asked him. He blushed and looked at me.  
"Is she always like this?" He asked pointing at her. I shook my head.  
"Nope, this is her nice side," I joked. Satomi crumpled up a piece of paper and threw it at me.  
"I said shush you!" She told me. I couldn't help but laugh at her bashfulness and I guess Hiro and Cho couldn't either. Cho then yawned and Satomi smiled at her. "Looks like it's time for someone's nap," she said to her. She picked Cho up from the play pen and sat down on the couch by me. Hiro went up to the couch and climbed on to sit by her. With that she started singing a soft lullaby.  
Been a long road to follow  
Been there and gone tomorrow  
Without saying goodbye to yesterday  
Are the memories I hold still valid?  
Or have the tears deluded them?

Maybe this time tomorrow  
The rain will cease to follow  
And the mist will fade into one more today  
Something somewhere out there keeps calling

Am I going home?  
Will I hear someone singing solace to the silent moon?  
Zero gravity, what's it like?

Am I alone?

Is somebody there beyond these heavy aching feet?  
Still the road keeps on telling me to go on  
Something is pulling me  
I feel the gravity of it all  
When she was done, I saw that Hiro had fallen asleep in her lap. I walked up to her and grabbed Cho. I set gently back in her play pen as she slept. I then sat down by Satomi who was running her fingers though Hiro's short hair.  
"You like kids a lot, huh?" I asked her. She nodded.  
"Yeah, I like it when I see someone who's innocent like these two," she told me. I nodded. I smiled at her.  
"You know, I like this side of you," I said to her. She blushed and looked away.  
"Don't get used to it, idiot," she told me. I chuckled.  
"I can't help it, seeing this side of you…you seem like a nice, warm, caring person," I told her. Her blush darkened. She sighed.  
"I can't help it, children are my weakness," she told me. I nodded. Soon Riku and Jiraiya-Sensei came in.  
"How did it go, you two?" Sensei asked us. I pointed to the kids then at Satomi.  
"Next time, I say we just leave the kids to Satomi. She put them to sleep without any trouble…and they love her," I told them. Their eyes bugged out and they looked at her. She pouted.  
"It's not that surprising. Sheesh, am I that cold towards you guys?" She asked us. We nodded. She sighed. "Well, it's like I said before, I don't trust you all yet. But kids are easy to trust, they're innocent and don't know wrong from right," she told us. We nodded understanding what she was saying. After a little bit, the grandmother came home. Hiro had woken up and hugged Satomi around her legs.  
"Please don't leave, Tomi!" Hiro begged her with tears in his eyes. She bent down to his level and smiled.  
"I'll make sure to come visit you, and when I can, I'll see if I can come over and watch you and your sister again, okay?" She asked him. He held out a pinky to her.  
"Pinky swear?" He asked her. She hooked her pinky with his.  
"Pinky swear," she told him. He nodded. "Now, clean those tears up, you need to be a strong man for your sister, right?" She asked him. He nodded and wiped his tears away. He then grinned at her. She ruffled his hair and stood up. We all then walked off.  
"Bye, bye, Tomi!" Hiro waved at her. She waved back with a smile. I couldn't help but smile…she'll make a good mother one day.


	4. Chapter Three

**~Naruto's POV~**  
Sasuke and I have been reading the first journal, or at least taking turns reading it out loud. I was shocked when I read the part about the D rank mission. Satomi was very loving towards the kids and I agreed with my dad when he said she would make good mother. A part of me still wishes she was a live so I could meet her, but the other part is angry that I was kept in the dark, I mean…was it her idea? I was really shocked when Sasuke told me he wanted to know more about her, since when had he been so interested in something like this? I looked at him.  
"Sasuke, why are you so interested in learning about Satomi?" I asked him. He looked down.  
"Because she and I are a lot alike. I wanted to know what she did to move on from what she went through…that and," he smirked. "I want to see where you get your loud and annoying personality," he told me. I glared at him.  
"You, Bastard!" I shouted hitting him with the book. He rolled his eyes.  
"Whatever, back to the diary, Loser," he told me. I calmed down and grumbled about how I hate him calling me 'Loser' or 'Stupid Sasuke'. I looked at the diary and started reading.  
"'Today was the first day we were going to get a C rank mission. I was excited and so was Riku. I could tell Satomi was itching for some action, it made me wonder….What was she like before?'"  
**~Minato's POV~**  
Today was the first day we were going to get a C rank mission. I was excited and so was Riku. I could tell Satomi was itching for some action, it made me wonder…What was she like before? We made it to the Hokage building and stood in front of the Lord Hokage.  
"I want you to take this scroll to the Sand Village, the Kazekage will then send you back once you're finished. You must keep this scroll from getting into anyone else's hands except the Kazekage's. Understood?" He asked us. We all nodded.  
"Yes, Lord Hokage!" We bowed. Sensei took the scroll and we went to get ready for the journey. I met up with everyone at the gate and we were off. Sensei smiled at us.  
"So, how do you all feel about getting out of the village?" He asked us. Riku and I grinned.  
"Free!" Riku told him.  
"And ready for action," I said next. We looked at Satomi who shrugged.  
"I've already been outside the village, it's not that exciting," she told us keeping a neutral face. We all sighed and looked down. So much for opening up, huh? I gave a mock pout.  
"Come on, Satomi, your have to be excited about the action at least!" I told her. Once again, she shrugged.  
"This is a C rank mission, which mostly just means bandits or someone of that nature. I would rather have a B rank. I would like a challenge where I'd actually have to try," she told us. Riku and I nodded in agreement.  
"Can't fight you there, but right now, I'll take all the action I can get," Riku told her. I nodded.  
"Same here," I said. I looked at her and gave her a grin. "How about, when we get back, we'll spar," I said to her. She sighed and gave a faint smile.  
"Alright, but you better not hold back, if you do then I'll spar with Jiraiya-Sensei and never spar with you again," she told me. I nodded my head vigorously. We kept walking until Satomi stopped walking. She placed up a hand signaling for us to stop. She bent down and hooked her finger around something. It was a trap. "Stay on your guard," she quietly warned us. We nodded and took out kunai. She purposely tripped the trap and kunai with paper bombs came at us. Satomi did seals. "Crystal Style: Diamond Wall!" She shouted. A huge white crystal like wall appeared in front of us, the bombs then exploded at the wall doing…little to no damage at all. "Diamonds always was the strongest crystal," she mumbled as the wall disappeared. Soon ten Rain-Nin appeared. Sensei took on four of them while Riku, Satomi, and I took on two each. I saw Satomi jump up and do a split kick knocking them away from her. She used to Topaz Dagger Jutsu pinning one to the tree while she grabbed one from behind in a head lock. She kept it up until he was knocked out. She dropped him as we all finished up. Sensei tied them all up with Riku's help of his Vine Jutsu and looked at us.  
"Good work, all of you," he told us. We nodded and he looked at Satomi. "Satomi, do you think you can get something out of them?" Sensei asked her. She nodded at him and walked up to one of the Nin. She did a seal.  
"Crystal Style: Sapphire Sword," she called out. A long sword made of the sapphire crystal appeared. It looked elegant. She placed the tip against his neck. "I would start talking unless you want to test my patients. I'll warn you, I don't have a lot of it," she glared at them. I was a little shocked that she could be this threatening and I guess Riku was too by the look in his eyes. "Who sent you?" She asked him. They didn't speak and she smirked. "Well, if you won't speak…I'll have to do something that isn't really pleasant, maybe cutting off some limbs would do?" She asked him as she moved her sword to the ones ankle. She couldn't be serious! I mean, Satomi can be cold but not like this! They all started to shake in fear. She applied a little pressure on the ankle with her sword and the guy's eyes widened.  
"Alright! We were hired by a man named Kouga! He told us he wanted the scroll and to go after the messengers! That's all we know!" The man shouted. Satomi smirked.  
"Are you sure? You could tell us where he is," she told us. He shook his head.  
"He met up with us at a bar in the Rain Village, we don't know where he is," he told her. She looked into his eyes and nodded.  
"He's telling the truth, we'll have to keep our guard up more. Thank you for your cooperation," she told them. Her sword vanished and we started walking again as Sensei sent a toad with a message to get the Rain-Nin. I caught up with Satomi.  
"Would really have cut their limbs off to get them to speak?" I asked her. She glared at me making me flinch.  
"No, I wouldn't. That would be stooping to their level. Honestly, Minato, I thought you knew me better than that," she said to me. I could see hurt in her eyes making me feeling guilty. She's right, I should have known she wouldn't do something like that.  
"I'm sorry, Satomi, I was just shocked," I told her. I heard her sigh.  
"I could see that you and Riku were shocked by that, just know that I'm not like that, it's just useful to act like that for interrogations," she told me. I nodded.  
"How do you know that though?" I asked her.  
"My dad, he was an interrogative officer in the Stone Village. He taught me everything I know," she told me. I nodded again. We soon made it to the village and went to the Kazekage building. We walked in and gave him the scroll. He told us we could stay here for a few days before we need to head out again considering it takes us a couple days to get back. We went to a hotel, Riku and Sensei would share a room while I shared one with Satomi. She didn't seem too comfortable with it, I mean, she didn't say anything, but the way she stiffened and the pain in her eyes said it all. We made it to our room, as soon as we got in, we sat our stuff down on our beds. The next thing Satomi did was look out the window. I still wondered if she was upset about what happened a couple days ago with the Rain-Nins. I walked up to her and placed a gentle hand on her shoulder. She stiffened greatly and her breathing hitched. Okay, no I'm worried.  
"Satomi, are you okay?" I asked her. She snapped out of it and shrugged my hand off. I'll admit, that made me feel a little hurt, but I could see it was a defense mechanism of hers. "Satomi, you know you can trust me, right?" I asked her. After five months of working together, I should have been able to gain her trust. She didn't look at me, she avoided my gaze.  
"I'm going to take a shower," she told me. She grabbed some clothes and walked over to the bathroom. I sighed and sat down on my bed. What is going on with her? I've seen her with Kushina, Tsume, and Mikoto. They get along well, but when it comes to be around me, Riku, Sensei, Fugaku, or the Hyuuga Twins, she's cold and closed off. What happened to her that made her hate men so much? After a few minutes, she stepped out of the bathroom wearing black sweatpants and a long dark purple shirt. "Bathroom's free if you want," she told me. I nodded. I saw her pack her clothes in her bag and she sat on the bed with a book. I need to know what's wrong with her…they say that curiosity killed the cat…let's hope it's not the same for humans.  
"Satomi?" I asked gaining her attention. She didn't looked at me but answered.  
"What?" She asked.  
"Why do you act like a nice, carefree person around girls, but when it comes to me, Riku, Sensei, or any other guy, your suddenly cold and on guard?" I asked her. She visibly stiffened, but didn't look up from her book.  
"You wouldn't understand…"  
"Then help me understand!" I interrupted her. She flinched at my tone and I immediately regretted it. She glared at me after she stood up.  
"You would never be able to understand what I went through," she growled. She then ran out of the room. I went to follow her while calling her name. Once I got outside the hotel, I didn't see her anywhere, so I started searching for her Chakra signature. I found it and started following it. She shouldn't have run away when it's this late at night and without her weapons! I was getting close when I heard yelling.  
"Let me go!" I heard a girl shout. It sounded like Satomi! I made it over and sure enough, I found her being held down by a couple men. I felt rage build up inside me.  
"Let her go!" I shouted. They looked at me and laughed.  
"What's a kid like you gonna do about it?" One of them asked.  
"Messing with one of my students, that's not very wise," I heard Sensei say. He was behind the one man who talked and glared. Jiraiya-Sensei picked them up and tied them up. I went over to Satomi who was shaking out of fear. I saw tears in her eyes and my heart broke. I held to her me and gently rubbed her back while whispering sweet nothings in her ear like 'I'm here now', 'I won't let them hurt you', and 'everything is okay'. I was shocked that she let me hold her and comfort her. She clung to my shirt while sobbing. I picked her up and carried her back to our room while Sensei went to inform Riku of what just happened. On our way back, Satomi had fallen asleep. I set her on her bed and went to get ready for bed myself. When I went to move she grabbed my hand.  
"Please don't leave me alone," she begged. I frowned and nodded. I laid down beside her and held her. She soon calmed down after laying her head on my chest over my heart. She soon fell asleep again and I stayed with her the whole night. When morning came, I noticed she hadn't woken up yet, I started playing with her short purple hair. Her hair was so soft, almost like silk. I felt her stir a little bit, she opened her eyes and looked at me.  
"How are you? Are you okay?" Concern and worry evident in my voice and my expression. She shook her head. "Do you want to talk about it? It helps to do so," I told her. She reluctantly nodded. "That wasn't the first time that happened…was it?" I asked her. She shook her head. "When did it happen?" I asked her.  
"When my clan and parents were murdered," she told me. She took a deep breath and tried to keep herself calm. "Before my parents died….they were tied up while two men were holding me down…they…they raped me," she whimpered. I felt liquid started to soak my clothes making me realize she was crying. "They made my parents watch, they kept shouting for them to stop. When the men were done, they killed my parents in front of me. With that, they left me for dead. I sat there the whole day, but I left the village when I saw some of the Leaf Ninja," she cried. She clutched onto me more, I held her to me feeling sadness and hurt for Satomi but rage towards the men who did this to her. "Minato, I was so scared, i-if you weren't t-there, i-it would have been l-like that day all over again," she sobbed. I just held her almost feeling tears of my own.  
"You never have to worry about that ever again. I won't let anyone do that to you, never again. I promise, Satomi, I'll protect you," I told her. She just cried into my chest as I held her. I glared at the window. When I find those guys that did this to her, I'll make them feel pain they never experienced before.  
**~Naruto's POV~**  
Sasuke and I were shocked by this entry. This told us the reason why she acted the way she did. She was raped, beaten, and forced to watch her parents die after they were forced to watch her get raped. I looked at Sasuke who was looking at the picture of my mother and father with a sad look.  
"She went through more hell then I did. I found my parents dead, she was forced to watch them die….and she had to go through something even worse," he murmured. I nodded. I picked up the picture of my parents that was now in a frame and looked at it. I hand gripped the frame a bit.  
"I hope my dad killed those bastards," I growled lowly. Sasuke nodded in agreement. No woman deserves to go through that hell, no child deserves to go through even one fourth of what my mother did.


	5. Chapter Four

**~Naruto's POV~**  
We've been reading the first diary for week. I was surprised Kakashi hadn't gone to Granny Tsunade about me finding out about my mother. I heard a knock at the door and Sasuke answered it. In walked that devil I was just talking about, Kakashi. He waved with a smile, it soon disappeared when he looked at the framed picture. When he told us he saw her as an older sister, I could see that it pained him to see the picture. He looked back at me.  
"Find anything out about her yet?" He asked me. I looked down as did Sasuke. "Guys, what's up?" He asked trying to mask his worry.  
"Did you know that Satomi was raped when she was younger?" Sasuke asked him. Kakashi's eyes widen, he shook his head.  
"No, she only told me that she was forced to watch her parents get killed…she didn't mention…that," he told us unable to say the horrible word. I nodded.  
"She must have been ashamed of it," I mumbled. Kakashi sighed.  
"That's normal for female victims, they shut themselves out from men and try to act like it never happened…I guess she told Minato," he said to me. I nodded.  
"Yeah, after she was nearly raped again," I told him glaring at the floor. Kakashi nodded. I guess he knew about the part where it nearly happened. So far, that's as far as we've nearly gotten in the diary. Sasuke picked up the book and sat down getting comfortable as did Kakashi and I. I guess even Kakashi was curious about both of his Senseis lives. Sasuke started reading.  
"'A month has passed since that incident and since Satomi told me about her horrible past. She's finally learning to open up more to us now, she smiles more, she's not as cold…she's actually starting to trust us. I couldn't be happier about that,"  
**~Minato's POV~**  
A month has passed since that incident and since Satomi told me about her horrible past. She's finally learning to open up more to us now, she smiles more, she's not as cold…she's actually starting to trust us. I couldn't be happier about that. I was going to meet her at the Hokage mountain summit, we were just going to relax today considering the Hokage gave us a couple of weeks off from the C rank missions. I met up with Satomi and saw her laying down looking at the night sky. I walked up to her and laid down beside her. She smirked.  
"About time you got here, Nato," she said using the nickname she gave me. I chuckled.  
"Sorry, Tomi, I was training with Riku earlier and wanted to get out of the sweaty clothes," I told her. She chuckled a little.  
"Then I'm kind of glad your late, I would send you home if you stunk," she joked. I mock pouted at her.  
"Cruel! Just cruel! You'd send me home if I had a little smell?" I asked her jokingly. She smirked.  
"I may be cruel, but it's for your own good. And yes, I would send you home, if I had to then I would drag kicking and screaming until you cleaned yourself up," she told me. I raised an eyebrow.  
"Do you think you would be able to?" I asked smirking at her. She smirked and nodded.  
"Don't underestimate other, Nato, you never know…it might get you killed in the future. Oh yeah, and hell hath no fury like a woman's scorn," she told me. I shuddered.  
"Okay, you win," I said lifting hands up in defense. She looked at me and laughed.  
"Don't I always win our little quarrels?" She asked me. I tapped my chin pretending to think. "Don't pretend to think, it looks horrible on you. You're the type to just sit there and look pretty," she joked.  
"True-Hey!" I shouted. She laughed as I pouted, I then started laughing with her. I loved listening to her laugh, it was musical. After we calmed down we looked up at the night sky, she started pointing out the constellations; she said I'm like Leo, the lion because I was full of courage and I protect my loved ones. "How do you know about all the constellations?" I asked her. She smiled, and it's not that small smile we used to get, it's her genuine smile.  
"My mom and I used to do this all the time. She would tell me stories about all the constellations. Besides songs, it was other way of bonding," she told me.  
"What about your dad?" I asked her.  
"Our way of bonding was through training, there were times when mom would sing and he would dance with me. I would stand on his feet as he danced. I remember, when I was about five, I snuck downstairs when I heard mom singing, I looked into the living room, she was singing and dancing with my dad at the same time," she smiled. I couldn't help but smile as well, her parents sounded amazing. By how close they were, I could tell they loved Satomi just as she loved them. She then frowned. "Nato, do you think they would be proud of me?" She asked me. I looked at her and she looked at me. I grabbed her hand and rubbed it gently with my thumb. I gave her a smile.  
"I don't doubt it. You've become a strong ninja and you're not that quiet reserved girl anymore. You're more carefree, I think they would be happy to see you smiling again," I told her. She smiled at me with blush on her cheeks and kissed my cheek as she snuggled into my side. She couldn't see it but I was blushing. The spot her lips touched was tingling and my stomach did flips. What the hell is wrong with me?! After an hour, I got her home to sleep and went to find Riku. When I did, he was talking with Jiraiya-Sensei. I walked up to them. "Hey, guys," I waved. They saw me and waved back with smiles.  
"What's up, Minato?" Sensei asked me.  
"I was just hanging out with Satomi," I told them. Riku smirked.  
"Like a date?" He asked me. I blushed furiously.  
"It was not a date!" I shouted at him. He laughed with Sensei who patted my head.  
"By the way you're blushing, that's hard to believe. What did you guys do?" Jiraiya-Sensei asked me.  
"We were at the Hokage mountain summit looking at the stars and talking…" I trailed off. They leaned in waiting for me to continue.  
"Well, what happened?!" Riku asked impatiently. I sighed.  
"She may…or may not…kissed my cheek," I mumbled. They grinned.  
"Minato's got a girlfriend!" They taunted. I blushed again.  
"She is not my girlfriend!" I shouted at them. Sensei rolled his eyes.  
"How did you feel when she kissed you?" He asked me. I blushed and looked down.  
"Well…my cheek tingled where she kissed me. My stomach flipped and my heart raced," I told him. He smiled and ruffled my hair.  
"You're in love!" He told me excitedly. My eyes widened.  
"I'm too young to be in love! What do I know about love anyway?!" I shouted at them. They just laughed. Yeah, great help, jerks.  
"How do you feel when you're around her, dude?" Riku asked me. I looked down and smiled a little bit.  
"Happy, when I see her smile, I can't help but smile with her, it's the same with her laugh. But when she smiles at me…my heart races like it's trying to get out of my chest. Just seeing her smile…or just her, it brightens my day," I told them. They both smiled at me.  
"Yup, you're in love with her, dude," he told me. So…I guess I really do love her. I looked at Sensei.  
"Am I really?" I asked. Jiraiya-Sensei nodded with a smile.  
"It common for kids your age. Well, to at least start developing feelings," he told me. I nodded, I then started pacing. He raised an eyebrow. "Okay, no what?" He asked me.  
"How do I tell her? I mean, what if she doesn't feel the same way?! What if I tell her and she ends up hating me?! What should I do?!" I freaked shaking Riku back and forth by the shoulders.  
"First…stop shaking me, dammit!" Riku shouted at me. I stopped shaking him and scratched the back of my head sheepishly with a grin. "Second, just tell her, there's a great chance that she feels the same way," he told me. I raised an eyebrow then looked at him suspiciously.  
"And how do you know this, Riku?" I asked him. He blushed and gave a sheepish grin.  
"I may or may not have overheard her talking to Mikoto and Kushina," he told me. I hit him over the head.  
"You dumbass! That's an invasion of privacy! What if she saw you?!" I lectured him. He looked down and sighed.  
"I was just passing by when I heard it," he told me. He then rubbed his new found bump. "You didn't have to hit me that hard, jerk," he pouted. I smirked.  
"You deserved it," I told him. We turned and realized that Sensei was looking at the girls down by the river. I looked at Riku and pointed at Sensei. "And we wondered why he wasn't married," I said to him. Riku snickered.  
"I heard that!" Sensei yelled. We broke out laughing as we ran from him. I ran home and went to my room, I fell on my bed and look at the ceiling, and a smile crept to my face as I thought about tomorrow.  
"Okay, I'm going to talk to her tomorrow and tell her how I feel!" I promised myself. I woke up the next morning and decided I will tell her when I meet her at the summit. I went to the flower shop and got a rose. I then ran to the summit and soon saw her there. The wind was blowing through her short purple hair, her eyes were closed as she felt the wind on her face that the sun touched. I couldn't help but blush at the sight. She really is beautiful. I stepped out with the rose behind my back and cleared my throat making her turn around.  
"Hey, Nato," she smiled at me. I blushed more.  
"H-hey, T-Tomi," I stuttered. Dammit! Not cool! She gave me a worried look and walked up to me.  
"Minato, are you okay? Do you have a fever?" She asked me. She felt my forehead with her hand. "Nope, you're not warm, must be the sun," she said to me. My forehead tingled from her touch and I felt more blush.  
"It's neither, Satomi…um…I ah…I want to tell you…" I stuttered. She smiled at me.  
"Minato, you can tell me anything, you know that," she said to me. I calmed down a little bit and took a deep breath.  
"I like you!" I shouted out of nervousness. Her eyes widened and she blinked.  
"I like you too," she told me. I shook my head.  
"No, I mean I really, really like you," I told her. She blushed a little bit, but it darkened when I brought out the rose. She smiled and took the rose, she sniffed his and blushed more. She then kissed my cheek.  
"I really like you too, Minato," she smiled. I grinned and pumped my fist in the air.  
"Yes!" I shouted. She laughed. I looked at her keeping my grin. "So, this means we're boyfriend and girlfriend?" I asked her. She nodded.  
"I believe so, otherwise, what's the point in telling each other that we like each other?" She asked me. I chuckled and brought her into my arms. Her head nuzzled my neck and shoulder. I just held her to me not wanting to let her go. I finally had her in my arms and I'm incredibly happy. I breathed in the scent of her hair. Lavender, it was intoxicating coming from her. We pulled apart and started walking around town hand in hand. That's when Riku and Kushina came up with smiles. They saw our hands and grinned.  
"It's about time!" They shouted at us. Satomi and I just blushed. Kushina winked at Satomi.  
"I told you to just go for it, ya know," Kushina said to her. Satomi blushed furiously.  
"S-shush you!" Satomi stuttered. I chuckled as Satomi as she tried to hide her blush by hiding behind me. It was so cute!  
"But, Satomi, you guys look so cute together!" Kushina gushed.  
"When I say 'shush' I mean 'shush' woman!" Satomi said pointing at her. Riku laughed at the scene as I did. Kushina went up to her and looked her over.  
"Maybe you should let your hair grow out. It might look nice," she told her.  
"What part of 'shush' don't you get?" Satomi asked a little irritated. Kushina giggled and then looked over her clothes.  
"Well, you have no problem in the outfit department, I bet Minato likes them," Kushina teased. I blushed as did Satomi.  
"The word 'shush' doesn't work in your brain, does it?" Satomi asked her. Kushina just grinned.  
"I can't help it, your reactions are just cute," she said to her. Satomi rolled her eyes.  
"To think I used to be just like that," I heard her mumble. I raised an eyebrow.  
"You used to act like Kushina?" I asked. She blushed.  
"Damn your ears," Satomi grumbled. I chuckled and hugged her to my side.  
"I think that would be kind of cute, but the you I see now is much cuter," I said to her. She blushed but I saw a smile.  
"And damn you and your sweet talking mouth," she softly grumbled. I chuckled again. I really like this girl, I'm not giving her up.


	6. Chapter Five

**~Naruto's POV~**  
So, they started dating when they were thirteen, I was amazed at how my dad had trouble asking her out. Apparently my mom used to act like Kushina. I looked over at Sasuke who was trying to suppress his laughter. I glared at him.  
"What are you laughing at, Bastard?" I asked him.  
"The fact that you get your personality from Satomi who in the diary is more serious and bashful compared to you. I mean, you, being serious, that's a good one," he chuckled. I growled, grabbed a pillow, and started hitting him with it.  
"I can be serious whenever I want, Bastard, believe it!" I shouted at him. He just laughed as did Kakashi.  
"For once…I agree with Naruto. There are times were he's serious," Kakashi told him. I gave a smug grin at Sasuke who raised an eyebrow.  
"State one time," he told Kakashi.  
"All the times we tried to bring you home," Kakashi told him without hesitation. I nodded my head. "He didn't goof off one bit, he was so serious he transformed into the Kyuubi half way," he said to him. Sasuke was shocked that I was actually serious.  
"Okay, point taken. Can we get back to the diary now?" He asked us. I grabbed the book and sat down. I started reading.  
"'Days have passed since Satomi and I got together. Honestly, I couldn't be happier. I was currently watching Satomi practice her Jutsus, I was amazed by all the weapons she could make,'"  
**~Minato's POV~**  
Days have passed since Satomi and I got together. Honestly, I couldn't be happier. I was currently watching Satomi practice her Jutsus, I was amazed by all the weapons she could make; the Topaz Daggers, Sapphire Sword, Aquamarine Saber, Emerald Whip, Ruby Twin Katanas, and Amethyst Lance. They were, as I said before, amazing. The fact that she could fight professionally with the weapons showed me that she wasn't a force to be messed with. With these weapons…was it the reason she lost her clan? Jiraiya-Sensei came up to me and watched her with me. He smiled at her.  
"She is really talented in combat, bit weapons or hand to hand," he observed. I nodded with a proud smile on my face. I then started thinking.  
"How did she learn how to use those weapons?" I asked him.  
"Her father, he was the top ninja in the clan, he may have been an interrogative officer, but he was also a weapon specialist and teacher. He taught the children of his clan how to fight with the weapons, mostly he taught Satomi. Her most powerful Jutsu was actually the only her father couldn't teach her, but her mother could," he told me. I raised an eyebrow.  
"Her most powerful Jutsu?" I asked. He nodded.  
"Remember on our first C rank that she said Diamond was the strongest crystal out of all of them?" He asked me. I nodded. "Well, only her mother could do Diamond based crystal Jutsus. The Diamond Wall was a simple one, there are a few more, Diamond fang is a little harder, but her strongest one is Diamond Storm. The reason we haven't seen her use it yet is because it's also dangerous when on missions," he told me. My eyes were widened.  
"How dangerous?" I asked him.  
"If she used it during battle then she would be using all her Chakra making her fall into unconsciousness. When her mother used it she was in a coma for a week. I told her to hold off on that Jutsu until I was sure that she was strong enough to use it. That's why she trains with all her Jutsus so she can become stronger," he told me. I nodded and looked at her. She was fighting gracefully with the Rudy Twin Katanas. I started thinking, she's becoming stronger than me, she'll be able to protect me just fine…but will I be able to protect her? I looked at Sensei.  
"Jiraiya-Sensei…is there a way for me to become stronger too? I want to be able to protect her and everyone else, I know Satomi can protect everyone with her Kekkei Genkai, but what about me?" I asked. He smiled and nodded.  
"Well, I was thinking about training you in a special Jutsu anyway," he told me. I beamed.  
"What kind of Jutsu?!" I asked excitedly making him chuckle.  
"It's a wind based Jutsu, the Rasengan. I know your Chakra nature is Wind, so it will work," he told me. He then turn serious. "It will take some time, if you're really will to commit time to learning the Jutsu, then that means spending less time with Satomi," he told me. I looked at her with a sad glance. I then looked at Sensei with determination and nodded.  
"Alright, I may have to spend less time with her, but if I learn this Jutsu then I can become strong enough to protect her and everyone here in the village," I told him. He smiled and nodded.  
"Alright, we'll begin tomorrow, go spend time with your girlfriend," he told me. I nodded and ran over to Satomi.  
"Hey, Tomi, how about we hang out at your place for a little while?" I asked her. She stopped training and smiled at me.  
"Alright, I need a shower anyway," she told me. We walked back to her place. She took a shower when we got there and I hung out in her living room while looking at a book that showed her Jutsus and diagrams of the weapons. It was really detailed. "My dad wrote that, he said it would help me know everything about my Jutsus, he even added my mom's special Jutsus," she told me. I nodded and placed the book down as she sat beside me. She snuggled into my side, her head on my chest over my heart, I just ran my fingers through her now freshly clean and dried hair. I heard her giggle.  
"What?" I asked her.  
"I just noticed, every time we do this, you play with my hair," she giggled.  
"I can't help it, it's soft and smells nice," I mock pouted. She kissed my cheek making me blush a little.  
"I didn't say that I didn't like it, now did I?" She asked me. I smiled and kissed her head. I looked into her cerulean eyes and cupped her cheek with my hand, rubbing my thumb under her eye. Her eyes were hypnotizing. It made me wonder why her clan didn't like them, I could look at them all day. "What?" She asked me softly.  
"I just like looking at your eyes, that brilliant blue is beautiful," I told her. She blushed and smiled at me. Before I knew it, we were leaning in until our lips touched. Our first kiss! The kiss was gentle yet passionate. Her lips were soft and sweet. We pulled back for air with smiles on our faces.  
"Wow," we both said. When we did we laughed.  
"If I knew kissing was that good, I would have kissed you earlier," she said to me. I chuckled.  
"Same here," I said to her. We kissed again, it was short but great. I kissed her forehead and her head was back on my chest again. That's when I remembered. "Oh! I'll be training with Jiraiya-Sensei tomorrow, he's showing me a new Jutsu," I told her.  
"What Jutsu?" She asked me.  
"The Rasengan," I answered. She looked at me.  
"That's a strong Jutsu, knowing Sensei, he said you'll have to spend less time with me so you can learn the Jutsu faster," she said to me. I nodded and looked down with sad eyes. She lifted my chin up with a hooked finger. She had a smile. "We'll still be able to see each other, just not as much. And when you master the Jutsu, we'll celebrate. As future Hokage, you need to be strong enough to protect the village, this is just a step in that direction," she said to me. I smiled at her and kissed the hand that was under my chin.  
"How did I get so lucky?" I asked her. She chuckled.  
"I don't know, but if you find the answer then let me know," she joked. I chuckled and nodded. We ended up falling asleep on her couch. The next morning, I woke up to the smell of bacon and eggs. I looked at the kitchen area to see Satomi all ready for the day and cooking breakfast. I stood up and walked up behind her. I wrapped my arms around her waist as I kissed her shoulder. I looked at her and saw a smile. "Good morning," she greeted me. I kissed her temple with a smile as she relaxed into my touch.  
"Morning, breakfast smells good," I said to her.  
"Thank you, it's almost done, can you grab the plates for me?" She asked me. I nodded and went to the cabinet to get the plates for her. I set them next to her and she started placing the food on the plates. We sat down with our breakfast and began eating the good food she cooked. I smiled at her.  
"You know, you'll make a good wife when you're older," I told her. She blushed and looked away.  
"Just because I can cook?" She asked me. I shook my head.  
"Your loving personality, food is good, but not the important fact. You're great with kids, so you'll make a great mother. To me, you're just an amazing person," I told her. She blushed and I saw a smile creep up to her face. She then smirked.  
"So, your saying you want to marry me?" She asked me. I blushed hundreds shades of red.  
"N-no! I mean y-yes! I mean, we just started dating! And we're t-too young! Don't get me wrong! M-marrying you would be a dream come true! Crap, I said that too soon!" I stuttered. She broke out laughing while holding her stomach. I blinked at her. "Y-you were joking?" I asked her. She nodded still laughing with tears in her eyes. Once she calmed down she wiped the tears away and smiled at me.  
"Minato, if we are still together in the future, then I would be the happiest girl in the world to marry you. But like you said, we're too young. But it's good to know that you happen to like the idea of marrying me," she told me with a small blush. I smiled at her and took her hand.  
"I think I would be the happiest man in the world to marry you," I told her. Her blush darkened but she smiled. We finished eating and I helped her with the dishes. I had to leave so I could go train with Sensei. When I got there I saw Sensei with a smirk…this can't be good.  
"'Marrying you would be a dream come true', huh?" He asked me. I blushed furiously and pointed at him.  
"You spied on us?! Invasion of privacy old man!" I shouted at him.  
"I'm not that old! Sheesh, ungrateful kid," he mumbled. He then smiled at me and ruffled my hair. "Just take good care of her, Minato. I know she'll take good care of you. I expect a godchild when you're older," he told me. I blushed.  
"S-shut up, Jiraiya-Sensei!" I shouted at him. He just laughed and we began my training. After a hard day of training, I was exhausted and walked over to Satomi's house. When she opened the door she let me in and led me to the living room.  
"Tough training?" She asked me. I nodded but it hurt my shoulder a little bit. She frowned. She crawled behind me and placed her hands on my shoulders and started messaging them. I relaxed at her touch and leaned into her.  
"That feels nice," I sighed. She kissed my head and kept messaging my shoulders.  
"You'll get used to this training soon, I have no doubt about it. Just promise me you won't push yourself so hard you get sick," she said to me as she wrapped her arms around my shoulders. I placed my hands on her arms and kissed them.  
"I promise, I won't push myself too hard. I don't like making you worry," I told her. She sighed and kissed my cheek.  
"That's impossible, I'm always going to worry when it comes to you," she told me. I chuckled.  
"Why's that?" I asked her. She smiled.  
"That's what happens when you love someone, you worry about them," she told me. My eyes widened. She actually_loves_ me! She realized what she just said and blushed a lot. "Too soon?" She asked me. I shook my head. I turned hers and kissed her.  
"I have been in love you with since you learned to open up to me," I whispered against her lips. She smiled and kissed me back. "I love you, Satomi Kesshou," I said as I rest my forehead against hers. She smiled at me.  
"I love you too, Minato Namikaze," she said to me.  
**~Naruto's POV~**  
None of us couldn't help but crack up when my father mentioned he stuttered about the marriage idea. But…I was kind of happy to see how much they loved each other. A part of me was still upset that I never go to meet her like I did dad and Kushina. I kept thinking, what would my life be like if they were still alive?


	7. Chapter Six

**~Naruto's POV~**  
We were now on the second diary. This is when they're mine and Sasuke's age and also Chuunin. It makes me wonder how close my mom and dad are in here. Kakashi had to go on a mission se we would be catching him up on what happened. I looked at Sasuke who was opening the new diary. He then began reading.  
**~Minato's POV~**  
Three years have passed since Satomi and I became a couple. We're both sixteen now and our bond has only grown stronger, it's unbreakable. I was going to meet Satomi at out spot at the Hokage mountain summit. When I got there she was already lying down looking at the stars. This became a normal thing for us when we came back from our missions. I laid down next to her and grabbed her hand while intertwining our fingers together. Her hands were always warm and soft. She curled into my side and I breathed in her lavender scent. I could finally relax with my loving girlfriend in my arms.  
"Two weeks is too long for you to be gone, Nato," Satomi said to me. I chuckled.  
"I know, it was hell not being able to see you for the past couple of weeks," I said kissing her forehead.  
"So, how was the mission?" She asked me.  
"Successful, but…uncomfortable," I said truthfully. She gave me a concerned look.  
"What do you mean, Nato?" The cerulean eye beauty asked me. I sighed.  
"The Tsuchikage is curious about the crystals user here in Konoha. I get a bad vibe from it," I told her. She frowned.  
"You think it was him who ordered the execution on my clan," she stated. I nodded. We both sat up and I held her face in my hands.  
"If we ever see ninja from Iwagakure, don't use you Kekkei Genkai," I told her. Her eyes widened.  
"Why? They won't be able to do anything to me if they find out, right? I mean…it would be out of their jurisdiction," she said to me.  
"I just don't want to take that chance. I don't want to risk losing you, Tomi. So please, promise me," I pleaded. She sighed giving me a small smile, she held my hands that here one her face and kissed my palms.  
"Alright, I promise," she said to me. I smiled and kissed her. "Take off your vest," She ordered. I raised an eyebrow, but did as she told me to. She moved behind me and before I knew it, I was in bliss. She was messaging my shoulders making me sigh in relaxation.  
"How do you end up always knowing when I need this?" I asked her. She chuckled.  
"From the feeling in your hands. They're gentle but tense. You need to learn to relax more, Love," She said using my other nickname. She started kissing my neck, to my jaw, my cheek, and lastly, my temple. I grabbed her hands and kissed them both. I can't help but relax when she's near, but I guess it's not enough and I end up not noticing. I then remembered.  
"Don't you have a mission tomorrow?" I asked her. She groaned.  
"Yes…dammit," Satomi cursed under her breath. I chuckled.  
"How long?" I asked her.  
"Until we catch the rogue. He's Chuunin level, so that's why the Hokage is sending us out. But who knows how long it will take?" She asked. I turned and brought her into my arms to kiss her. I smiled at her.  
"With you there, you're team will catch the rogue and end up coming home sooner," I told her confidently. She smirked.  
"How do you know?" She asked me.  
"Because you're the best ninja I know. You're strong in Gen, Nin, and Tai-Jutsus. I mean, you're like the most unstoppable ninja here in the village," I told her. She giggled.  
"Now you're exaggerating," she told me. I kissed her nose which made it wrinkly like a rabbits.  
"I'm not, it's true, you can ask everyone here in the village," I told her. She sighed and snuggled into my arms.  
"I hope it's enough for this mission though," she mumbled. I gave her a confused look.  
"What do you mean, Tomi?" I asked.  
"I mean, I have a feeling that something bad is going to happen, I don't like it one bit," she said to me. I sighed and rubbed her arm lovingly.  
"Don't worry about it tonight, you need rest for tomorrow," I told her. I picked her up and teleported to the house. I walked her to the bedroom and laid her down. I laid down next to her as she cuddled next to me. I could see she had everything ready for tomorrow, but I could tell she didn't want to leave.  
"Man, right when you get home, I have to leave, how is that fair?" She asked. I chuckled and held her.  
"When is anything ever fair? When you get back, I'll make sure to see if I can get some time off to spend with you," I promised. I saw her smile. We both fell asleep. The next morning, I woke up early so I could make her breakfast. I was kind of glad she taught me a few things, so I made us pancakes, there were strawberries on top, and orange juice. I brought them to her room to see she was still asleep. I set the trey down and sat by her. I cupped her cheek with my hand and kissed her forehead. "Wake up, Tomi, I made breakfast for you," I said to her. Her eyes fluttered open and she smiled at me.  
"I must be dreaming, my boyfriend made me breakfast…in bed," she joked. I chuckled.  
"It's not a dream, I really made you breakfast and we're eating in bed," I said to her. She sat up as I brought the trey over and sat down next to her.  
"Okay, what's the special occasion?" She asked me while grabbing and eating a strawberry. I did the same.  
"No occasion, I just wanted to eat breakfast lazily with my girlfriend before she left for her mission," I said to her. She smiled and kissed my cheek.  
"How lucky can I get?" She asked me. I grinned.  
"Give me a couple years, you'll see," I told her. She chuckled.  
"I'll hold you to it then, Love," she said starting to eat her pancakes. When we finished, Satomi went to take a shower while I cleaned the dishes. She came out already to go, I finished up so I could walk her to the gate. We got there and kissed on last time before she left. "Be careful," I said to her. She nodded.  
"I will, I love you," she said to me. I smiled.  
"I love you too," I said back. She then left and I went back to our place. Okay, yes, we moved in together. We both lived alone so we thought, why not move in together? I mean, ever since we got together, I stayed at her place. After a couple of days, an Anbu came to our house.  
"Minato Namikaze, Lord Hokage requests your presence," he told me. I nodded and left for the Hokage building. When I arrived, I looked at Lord Hokage and saw he had a grim expression. I was growing worried.  
"Sir, what's going on?" I asked him. He sighed.  
"Minato, Satomi Kesshou's team was ambushed on the mission…two of the members didn't make it," he told me. My eyes widened. "Satomi is at the hospital…in critical condition, her teammates are dead though," he told me. I ran out of the room and to the hospital, when I got there I saw Riku and Jiraiya-Sensei.  
"How is she?" I asked them. They looked down with sad expressions. They both placed a hand on my shoulders.  
"Satomi is in a coma…her internal injuries were sever as well as her exterior," Jiraiya-Sensei told me. I was shaking my head, tears were pricking my eyes. He sighed and looked down. "You may want to see for yourself," he told me. I walked to the room and opened to the door to see her all bandaged up. Her arms, legs…her whole body was practically covered in bandages. I looked at her face, both her eyes were bruised and her lip was busted up. Her head was wrapped from someone hitting her head. I looked at the board; mild concussion, blood loss, internal bruises and bleeding, broken left leg, fractured right ankle, broken right wrist, four broken ribs, cuts, scraps, bruises covering body, and comatose. I looked at her wishing it was just a nightmare. I walked to her left side and held her non-broken hand in both of mine. I pulled up a chair and sat next to her bed. I kissed her hand and felt the tears run down my face.  
"Satomi, please wake up," I cried against her hand. I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned my head and saw Jiraiya-Sensei who was trying to hold back his tears. I knew he saw Satomi as a daughter just as Riku saw her as a sister. I heard the door open again and knew it was Kushina, Mikoto, and Fugaku. They stayed for a little while praying that Satomi would wake up or that this was just a horrible nightmare. Satomi may not see it, but she's touched many hearts. Everyone soon left but I stayed, my eyes not leaving Satomi's face. A nurse came in a few hours later, she told me visiting hours were over. "I'm not leaving her," I said to the nurse. She sighed understanding why I wanted to stay and nodded. She left to get me dinner and a pillow and blanket. She came back and said I could use the couch when I need to sleep. I said my thank you and went back to watching Satomi. The Hokage came in the next day and told me that he would tell Tsunade-Sensei to come here when she gets back from her mission. Tsunade-Sensei, being the best healer in the village, could heal Satomi more and help her regain consciousness…at least that's what I prayed. I couldn't bear the thought of losing Satomi. I looked at the Hokage. "There's more to the mission details that you're not telling me, I know there is," I said narrowing my eyes. He sighed and nodded.  
"Satomi and her team were sent to get a Chuunin ranked rogue and bring him back, but it turned out to be a trap. The team was ambushed by group of Chuunin and Jounin ranked ninja," he told me.  
"How many?" I asked.  
"About ten ninja, Satomi tried fighting them all off using her Kekkei Genkai…but it wasn't enough. I'm sorry for what happened to her, Minato. I know you care deeply for her," he said to me. I nodded and he left. It's now been two weeks since Satomi was brought home and landed in a coma. Some of her bruises and cuts are gone, but she hasn't woken up. The doctors said if she didn't get out of the coma sometime this week then they were going to pull the plug. They're supposed to wait for Tsunade-Sensei! I heard the door open and saw a woman with blond hair and golden eyes.  
"Tsunade-Sensei," I greeted. She gave me a small smile and nodded. She looked at Satomi and her eyes saddened.  
"The Hokage told me about what happened…I'll do everything I can, but I can't guarantee that she'll wake up right away," she told me. I nodded. Her hands started to glow green as she healed Satomi. She couldn't really heal her broken leg and wrist, but other than that, everything else was healed. Satomi didn't wake up, but she looked more peaceful now. "That's all I can do, but when she wakes up, come notify me or have someone else do it," she told me with a small smile. I nodded with a small smile of my own.  
"Thank you, Tsunade-Sensei," I said to her. She nodded and left after that. I stayed there for the rest of the day, I was about to get ready for bed when I heard a groan. I turned and saw Satomi starting to wake up. I went to her side and held her hand. "Satomi?" I asked gently. Her cerulean eyes flutter open and she looked at me.  
"Nato, what happened?" She asked me. I sighed of relief that she was alright.  
"You and your team were ambushed by a group of ten rogue ninja ranking from Chuunin to Jounin. You were pretty beaten up…you were in a coma for a little while," I told her. Her eyes widened.  
"How long? What about my team?" She asked me worriedly. I sighed and looked down.  
"About two weeks," I told her. She looked at me with concern.  
"What about my team, Minato?" She asked me. I sat down beside her and shook my head.  
"They-they didn't make it," I told her. Her breathing hitched, I looked at her, and she had tears running down her face. I pulled her into a hug as she sobbed. After an hour, she calmed down.  
"Sorry," she mumbled. I shook my head and kissed her forehead.  
"It's alright, you needed to let it out," I said cupping her cheek with my hand. I rubbed my thumb soothingly on her cheek, she held my hand there and kissed my palm. We both laid down, her head on my chest as I rubbed soothing circles on her back. I was happy that she was alright now…I just kept praying that we would get through the loss of her team.


	8. Chapter Seven

**~Naruto's POV~**  
When Sasuke finished up that part of the diary, I had felt tears in my eyes. My mom had been beaten up that bad and she was practically the strongest ninja in the village! ...I'll have to thank Granny Tsunade when I see her again. I looked at Sasuke who was giving me a neutral look, but his eyes showed concern. I mean, my mother nearly died back then, of course I would get upset about it.  
"Do you want to keep going to with the Diary today or do you want to wait until tomorrow?" He asked me. I pinched the bridge of my nose and took a deep breath to calm myself down.  
"Let's read one more passage, I want to see what happened next," I told him. He nodded, he was about to start reading again until Kakashi came in.  
"How far did you guys get?" He asked me. I sighed.  
"Just to the part where my mom was in a coma after an ambush on her mission, she lost two of her comrades too," I told him. He frowned under his mask and sat down. Kakashi told us about his old team and how he lost them, I guess this kind of reminded him of that. I looked at both Kakashi and Sasuke. "Remind me to thank Granny Tsunade later," I told them. Sasuke understood but I saw confusion his Kakashi's one eye. "She healed my mother," I told him making him nod in understanding. I looked at Sasuke who nodded at me, he began reading.  
"'I brought Satomi home from the hospital, but she barely talks. She was depressed over the loss of her teammates, she feels that she was too weak to be able to stop them. No matter what I tell her, she doesn't believe me. Satomi was told she would be off missions until she was able to walk on her own and be able to use her wrist without any complications,'"  
**~Minato's POV~**  
I brought Satomi home from the hospital, but she barely talks. She was depressed over the loss of her teammates, she feels that she was too weak to be able to stop them. No matter what I tell her, she doesn't believe me. Satomi was told she would be off missions until she was able to walk on her own and be able to use her wrist without any complications. I would be staying with her until then as well. I helped her to our room and laid her down.  
"Are you hungry?" I asked her. She shook her head. I sighed and looked down. She was becoming the quiet, closed off girl I met back at the academy. I went to the kitchen to make us some tea and some ramen so she had something to eat. When I was done, I went back to the bedroom and heard whimpering. I set the tray down and crawled into bed with her, bringing her into my arms.  
"It's all my fault," she cried. I shushed her gently as I rubbed her back in soothing circles.  
"It was not your fault, Tomi. They fought just as you did, you couldn't take on all those ninja by yourself. Do you think they would want you to blame yourself?" I asked her. She shook her head, I kissed her forehead and tightened my grip on her. "Then please, stop blaming yourself. It won't change anything and it won't make you feel better…and it'll keep hurting me to see you like this," I told her. She snuggled into me minding her broken leg and wrist. After she calmed down, I got off the bed and poured us some tea. "Here, drink some tea and eat some ramen. You need to keep your strength up," I told her gently. She nodded and took a sip of the tea as I placed the tray by her. She soon began eating looking a little better. As she got better, I started helping her with some exercises to build her strength up again. Of course, we had a funeral for the two fallen ninja, twice a week Satomi would go to the memorial and place flowers by the stone. Soon, Satomi was completely healed and we went out to the Hokage mountain summit to relax. She had her head laying my shoulder as I had my arm wrapped around her. We were just looking for the constellations like we do everyone once in a while. She sighed and snugged into my side.  
"Minato…do you ever see us…married in the future?" She asked me. My eyes widened and I could feel the heat rise to my face.  
"W-well, o-of course I do," I stuttered. Man, so not cool! It's just like when I first asked her out. She giggled. She looked at the sky thinking for a bit.  
"Where do you see us in ten years?" She asked me. I sighed and started thinking. I then smiled.  
"Us being married and happy, both of us being Senseis…maybe a child," I told her. She looked at me with wide eyes. She then smiled and kissed me.  
"I think that's a great future for us, I would cherish every second," she told me. I held her in my arms and kissed her head.  
"As would I, Love," I whispered to her.  
"And maybe you'll be the Hokage," she said. I could just hear the smirk in her voice. I started thinking about it and smiled.  
"That would be good, it would help me keep my family and the village safe," I said to her. I saw her blush, but she had a smile on her face.  
"Family…I like the sound of that," she whispered. We stayed together in each other's arms all night. I agreed with on her thought, a family sounds nice. Just give me a couple of years, Satomi. I'll do everything I can to make that future come true. "So, if we were to have a child, what would prefer, a boy or a girl?" She asked me. I smiled.  
"A girl, she would look like you and maybe have a mix of our personalities," I told her. I then looked down at her and kissed her head. "What about you?" I asked her.  
"A boy, he would look exactly like you, have my old personality…he would be a hero of this village. A boy that would make me proud because of his heart, maybe he'll have the same dream of being Hokage like you," she told me. I smiled, I actually like the sound of that.  
**~Naruto's POV~**  
After hearing that, I was actually kind of happy. The beginning was a little depressing but the end was nice. Mom…you really wanted me like that? Have I made you proud? I asked myself they questions looking down. I felt a pat on my shoulder. I looked up to see Kakashi smiling.  
"Well, I can tell she would be extremely proud," he told me. My expression went from curiosity to confusion.  
"How?" I asked him. He chuckled.  
"Well, you look exactly like your father, from what she told me, she acted just like you do. You're also a hero of this village having the same dream as your father, and I know she would be proud of the heart that made you the man you are today," he told me. I smiled, I really do hope your proud, mom. I grabbed the diary and opened to the next passage. I got comfortable as did Sasuke and Kakashi. I started reading the next part of the Diary.  
'"Five years have now passed, Satomi and I are both twenty-one and stronger than we were before. Today was the day that Satomi would be made a Jounin and it's her twenty-first birthday. I had invited everyone over for a party to celebrate her birthday and that she was become a Jounin, but it was going to be a surprise.'"  
**~Minato's POV~**  
Five years have now passed, Satomi and I are both twenty-one and stronger than we were before. Today was the day that Satomi would be made a Jounin and it's her twenty-first birthday. I had invited everyone over for a party to celebrate her birthday and that she was become a Jounin, but it was going to be a surprise. I made my way to town and walked to the jewelry store. I had Kushina come with me to get the ring for Satomi. I needed her opinion on the choice I had made. We made it to the store and I walked up to the clerk.  
"Minato Namikaze, I'm here to pick up my order," I told him. He nodded and got the ring for me. He handed me the box, I opened it and showed Kushina. She grinned.  
"She's going to love it, ya know!" Kushina exclaimed. I chuckled and kept looking at the ring. I paid the man for the ring and we left. I looked at Kushina.  
"Do you think she'll really say yes?" I asked her. She nodded her head vigorously.  
"Of course she will! I mean, she loves you, ya know!" Kushina told me. I nodded feeling my confidence raise a little bit. I sighed and smiled.  
"Yeah, your right. I mean, we've been dating for about eight years now, and a few years ago she mentioned marriage and family. That's what gave me this idea, I knew being sixteen we wouldn't be able to get married. I wanted to wait until we were of age to do so, but I got really nervous," I told her. Kushina smiled.  
"She sure is a lucky girl," she told me. She then sighed and looked down. "I wish Riku would propose, ya know," she mumbled. I chuckled.  
"I bet he's just nervous, I mean you've been going out since a little after Satomi and I got together. Knowing him, he's just really shy about it, think about how he asked you out but triple it," I told her. She started thinking about it and busted out laughing.  
"It would be so cute, ya know! All the blushing and stuttering," she laughed. I laughed a little bit too at the thought. He would probably be worse than me. Kushina then smirked at me. "How do you plan to ask her?" She asked me. I smiled.  
"Tonight at her party after she's done with everyone else's presents. I want mine to be last," I told her.  
"Good idea, save the best for last. She's going to love it, ya know!" Kushina exclaimed. We both laughed and went to mine and Satomi's house to set up the party. After a couple of hours everything was ready. I had Mikoto keep Satomi busy so I went to go see them at the Uchiha compound. I got there and saw Satomi and Mikoto smiling and laughing. I walked up behind the purple haired beauty and placed my hands over her eyes.  
"Guess who," I smiled. She giggled.  
"Hmm, is it the Konoha Yellow Flash who happens to be the love of my life?" She asked me. I chuckled and grinned.  
"We have a winner!" I announced making her and Mikoto laugh. Satomi wrapped her arms around my neck as I had mine around her waist.  
"Where's my prize then, good sir?" She asked with a smirk. I smiled and kissed her. "Where have you been all day, Nato?" She asked me. I shook my head and grabbed her hand.  
"You'll have to wait and see, Tomi. Mikoto, if you'll please," I said to her. Mikoto nodded and placed a blindfold over Satomi's eyes.  
"Hey! What's the big idea?!" She shouted. We both laughed.  
"It's a surprise, Love. Mikoto and I will lead you," I told her. She sighed and nodded. We lead her back to our house. I opened the door and led her in as Mikoto joined her husband, Fugaku who was holding their one year old son, Itachi. I held Satomi from behind with my arms around her face. "Alright, take the blindfold off," I told her. She did as said, when it was off everyone shouted.  
"Surprise! Happy birthday, Satomi!" They shouted at her. She grinned and had tears in her eyes.  
"You all did this for me?" She asked them. They all smiled at her. Kushina stepped up.  
"It was all Minato's idea, ya know," Kushina told her. Satomi turned to me and I smiled warm and lovingly at her. She kissed me and then hugged me.  
"Thank you, Love. I love it," she said to me. I kissed her forehead and Riku came up.  
"Well, what are we standing around for? Let's get this party started!" He exclaimed excitedly. We all cheered and the music started. Tsume, Kushina, Mikoto, Fugaku, Riku, Jiraiya, and Tsunade came up with the Hokage and each of them hugged her and talked to her. Itachi even made a motion for her to hold him so she did. He wrapped his little arms around her neck making her smile more. She handed him back to Mikoto. The guys followed me to the kitchen to get her cake.  
"So, are you going to ask her tonight?" Riku asked me. I nodded.  
"When?" Jiraiya asked me.  
"After she opens everyone's presents," I told him as I lit the candles. Fugaku nodded.  
"Just don't chicken out this time like you did the last few times, Loser" he told me. I gave him a playful glare making him smirk.  
"Shut it, Bastard," I told him. The others just laughed as I grabbed the cake. I brought it out and Satomi saw it. She chuckled. We had her make a wish and she blew out the candles. We started eating the cake Kushina and Mikoto made. Soon we had her open her presents. The guys mostly got her weapons and scrolls considering she loves training. Jiraiya-Sensei gave her the first copy of his new book which she was really happy about. The girls would get her clothing and jewelry. Now, it was my turn. I grabbed Satomi's hand and led her to the middle of the room. "Satomi, we've been together for eight years and those years have only made our bond stronger. I cherish each day and I will cherish many more. I know I've had many chances to ask you this, but I was kind of a coward," I told her.  
"Not 'kind of', you were a complete coward, Loser," Fugaku said to me.  
"Don't interrupt me ya Bastard!" I shouted at him making everyone laugh, except Mikoto who cover Itachi's ears.  
"Not in front of the child!" She growled at me. I chuckled nervously and looked at a giggling Satomi.  
"Satomi, I hope to spend the rest of my life with you, to comfort you when you're hurt, to smile when you're happy…and to raise a family with you," I told her. I got down on one knee and pulled out the box, I opened it to show her the ring. Her right hand covered her mouth as her eyes were wide with shock and tears. "Satomi Aoi (Blue) Kesshou, will you do me a great honor and make me the happiest man in the world as my wife?" I asked her. She smiled and nodded.  
"Yes! I would love to marry you, Minato!" She cried. I lifted her up and spun her.  
"Yes! She said yes!" I cheered as she laughed. I brought her down and kissed her as everyone cheered and clapped. I slipped the ring on her finger. I head her face in my hands using my thumbs to wipe her happy tears away. "I love you so much, Satomi," I whispered to her.  
"I love you too, Minato," she whispered back as she grinned. Satomi Kesshou, you really have made me the happiest man in the world.


	9. Chapter Eight

**~Naruto's POV~**  
I kept thinking about how my dad purposed to my mom, I thought it was kind of nice…and funny when it came to him and Fugaku. I looked at Sasuke who was glaring at my dad in the picture.  
"You really are his kid," he mumbled. I laughed.  
"And I'm damn proud of it, Bastard," I said to him. He glared at me.  
"Loser," he said to me. I glared back.  
"Bastard,"  
"Loser."  
"Bastard."  
"Loser!"  
"Bastard!"  
"Shut up!" Kakashi yelled at us. Sasuke and I looked at him then back away while letting go of each other's collars. Kakashi sighed shaking his head. "You two are still children," he mumbled. I pouted while Sasuke glared. "Yup, you're definitely your fathers' sons alright," he told us. I raised an eyebrow at Sasuke.  
"Fugaku was my father," he told me. I nodded.  
"So, our fathers were just like us, huh?" I asked. Kakashi nodded.  
"Yup, it was always your mothers who had to stop them from attacking each other," he told us. Sasuke looked at Kakashi.  
"So, she knew Itachi well?" He asked  
"Yup, as a matter of fact, she was yours and Itachi's godmother," Kakashi told him. Our eyes widened.  
"Godmother?!" We shouted. Kakashi nodded.  
"Satomi and Mikoto were as close as sisters, so of course, Itachi always called her 'Aunt Satomi' before you two were born," Kakashi told us. Well, that's different. I grabbed the diary and started reading again, I want to find out more.  
**~Minato's POV~**  
Three years have passed since Satomi and I got married. I was still a happy man and get this, we're both finally getting to become Senseis! Satomi and I were working together and I could see that Satomi was excited to meet our new team. We went to the classroom and saw the students, one was an Uchiha boy dressed in blue and orange with goggles on his head while the headband was tied around his forehead like the other two. There was girl with purple paint on her cheeks, she seemed like a nice girl. I then looked at the last boy, he had silver hair and his mouth and nose were covered. I knew of their clans. Satomi smiled at them.  
"Hello everyone, come follow us to the roof and we'll get started," she told them. They followed us to the roof and sat down across from us while we leaned against the railing.  
"Why don't we start with introductions? I'm Minato Namikaze, I like to train and spend time with my family, and my dislikes are people who intend to hurt the ones I care about. My dreams for the future is to become Hokage, and my hobbies are training and reading," I told them.  
"My names Satomi Kesshou Namikaze, I also like to train and spend time with my family, my dislikes are rogue ninjas and people hurting my loved ones. My dream is to avenge my fallen clan, as for my hobbies…training, singing, and reading," she told them. She then looked at the Uchiha. "How about you start first, kiddo?" She asked him He grinned and nodded.  
"I'm Obito Uchiha. I like to train, I dislike not being able to fight, my dreams for the future is achieve my clan's Kekkei Genkai, the Sharingan, and as for my hobbies…training and pranks I guess," he told us. Satomi nodded and looked at the girl.  
"Your turn, sweetheart," Satomi smiled at her. The girl smiled back.  
"I'm Rin Nohara, I like to practice medical Ninjutsus, I dislike bullies, my dream for the future is to become the best Medical Nin in the village, as for hobbies, I like to read," Rin told us. Satomi gave another smile to her before looking at the Hatake.  
"And you, Silver?" She asked him. He sighed.  
"Kakashi Hatake, I don't have many likes, I have a lot of dislikes, I don't really have a dream for the future, my hobbies are none of your concern," he told us. Satomi frowned but nodded nonetheless. Even I frowned at that. We'll definitely have to work on teamwork here.  
"Tomorrow, we'll begin training, I want you all to show up at about nine tomorrow morning," I told them.  
"What kind of training?" Rin asked. Satomi smiled at her.  
"Survival training, now, none of you should eat breakfast tomorrow or you'll puke," Satomi told them. Okay, we were following the same survival training we did with Jiraiya. I just hope these three will be just as good as we were. Even though everything was Satomi's idea, we still passed because we worked together. The young Genin left and Satomi sighed.  
"You're worried about Kakashi, aren't you?" I asked her. She nodded.  
"I saw a familiar pain in his eyes, his clan is gone, I know how he feels…I just hope we can get him to open up," she told me. I nodded and placed an arm around her. We went to go get something to eat only to run into Obito. He grinned and waved at us. We smiled at him. Satomi ruffled his hair. "What are you doing, kiddo?" She asked him.  
"Just getting some dinner, what about you two, Satomi-Sensei?" He asked her.  
"We were going to get something to eat too, would you like to join us?" She asked him. He grinned and nodded at us. We began walked and he looked at us.  
"Wait, earlier you said your name was Minato Namikaze," he said pointing at me. "And you said you name was Satomi Kesshou Namikaze," he said pointing at Satomi. "Are you two together or something?" He asked us. Satomi giggled as I chuckled.  
"Yes, we're married," I told him. His eyes widened. We all made it to the restaurant and began eating. We dropped Obito off at the compound before we went home ourselves. Satomi and I laid down and I saw her smiling, I smiled at her. "What?" I asked her. She giggled.  
"It's just hard to believe that even after three years of being married, that I'm still a married woman," she told me I kissed her forehead.  
"Well, you are. But I will admit, sometimes I just think this is a dream, a wonderful dream I never want to wake up from," I told her. She smiled and kissed me. Before we knew it, hours had passed and we were under the sheets panting. Satomi laid her head on my chest as my fingers drew circles on her shoulder and back. I saw her frown. "Satomi, what's wrong?" I asked her.  
"Minato, we've been trying for three years…what if I can't have children?" She asked me. I hugged her to me and kissed her head.  
"Maybe now just isn't the right moment, but if you're worried, we'll got to the doctor tomorrow after training and see what's up, okay?" I asked her. She nodded and we fell sleep. We woke up the next morning, took a shower, ate and went to meet our students. Satomi smiled and waved at them, Obito and Rin waved back but Kakashi did nothing but nod at her. I looked at Satomi. "Is the clock set for noon?" I asked her. She nodded. "Now, there are two bells, Satomi and I will be holding a bell each, it's your job to try and get them," I told them.  
"You all need to come at us with the intent to kill…"  
"But you could get hurt!" Rin said worriedly. Even Obito looked worried. We smiled at them.  
"Hey, who are the Jounin here?" I asked them. They sighed and pointed at me and Satomi.  
"You guys won't actually kill us, but you do need the intent if you plan to get the bells. Also, if you don't get the bells, you will be tied to those stumps and watch as Minato and I eat our lunch, and you'll be sent back to the academy," she told them. Then they're stomachs grumbled. "So are you all ready?" She asked them. They all nodded.  
"Go!" Satomi and I shouted. They all went to hide, but Obito decided to attack first. Satomi did hand seals.  
"Crystal Style: Emerald Whip!" She called out. The Emerald Whip appeared and she grabbed him with it. She sighed at the shocked boy. "Obito, you need to learn to be quieter, if I was an enemy, you would be dead right about now," she told him. He nodded but looked at the whip.  
"…This is different…" he mumbled shocked. I chuckled. Satomi went to go find Rin while I went after Kakashi. After a couple of hours I heard a scream from Rin, Satomi must have put her in a Genjutsu. I found Kakashi. He glared at me making me raise an eyebrow.  
"I'm not weak like those two," he told me. I sighed.  
"They're not weak, just need more practice, why don't you show me what you've got, Kakashi?" I asked him. He came after me with a kunai, but I appeared behind him, I grabbed his kunai equipped arm and twisted it so it was pointing at the back of his neck. "First rule: don't underestimate your opponent," I told him. Soon the bell rang and I walked Kakashi back to the others. I saw that Obito was looking down while being tied to the stump. I raised an eyebrow at Satomi.  
"He tried to sneak the lunches," she told me. I nodded and had Kakashi and Rin sit by Obito. I sighed and looked at them.  
"Well, none of you have to go back to the academy," I said to them. Obito's and Rin's faces lit up but Kakashi looked bored.  
"You all should quit being ninjas," Satomi told them. They're eyes widened.  
"What?!" They shouted at her. Satomi sighed.  
"Do you guys really not know what you did wrong? To think Minato, Riku, and I were able to pass this test on the first try," she mumbled. They raised an eyebrow.  
"What do you mean, Satomi-Sensei?" Obito asked her.  
"This test was about teamwork," I told them.  
"But there were only two bells, we were pitted against each other," Rin said. I nodded.  
"Exactly, you were, but if you all had worked together while one of got the bells, you could have given the bells up to the other two making it a fair teamwork situation," I told them. Satomi nodded.  
"But you all failed to see that, the fact that not even one of you did realize it means you're just ninja wannabe punks," she told them. Kakashi got mad and went to attack her. She grabbed his wrist and twisted it while using a leg to sweep him making him fall to the ground. She had sat on his back so he wouldn't get up. "This is why I said you were punks," she told him.  
"Teamwork is a very important asset when on missions. Without teamwork, all the missions would be failures," I told them.  
"How did you guys pass this test then?" Obito asked us. I smirked.  
"Believe it or not, I didn't know that this test was about teamwork, neither did our other teammate, Riku. It was Satomi who told us. She had me use my Shadow Clones and Riku's vine Jutsus to distract our Sensei while she would sneak up behind him and get the bells. When she got them, she gave them to us and we all passed the test," I told them. Their eyes widened. "Missions are done in groups, it's true that ninjas need well-developed individual abilities, but it's teamwork that is much more important," I told them. Satomi gave a serious look.  
"An individual action that disrupts the teamwork will result in danger or even death for the teammates, for example," she said to them She took out a kunai and held it to Kakashi's neck. "Rin, kill Obito or Kakashi will die!" Satomi commanded. They both gasped and I saw that Kakashi was a little scared. Satomi took her kunai away from him and put it away as she stood up with Kakashi. "That's what will happen," she said to them. The young Genin all sighed with relief. She walked up to the memorial stone. "You see this stone? The names of the heroes of this village are one here, friends of mine even have their names on here," she told them. I started thinking about what happen on her mission when we were sixteen, the two comrades she lost.  
"I want to be on that stone! I'll become a hero!" Obito said. I sighed.  
"There not normal heroes, Obito. Those heroes are KIA meaning Killed in Action," I told them. They all looked down, Satomi came up to me and gave me a gentle squeeze in my hand.  
"We'll give you guys one more chance. Oh! And Kakashi, Rin, don't feed Obito, this will be his punishment for trying to eat the lunches earlier. We're the rules here, got it?" She asked them. They nodded. We hid behind the tree while listening in on them. Soon, Rin and Kakashi started feeding Obito. We appeared in front of them.  
"You!" We shouted. Obito and Rin were a little freaked but Kakashi was ready to attack. We smiled at them. "Pass!" We told them. They looked at us confused.  
"Heh," Satomi chuckled. Obito cheered, Rin smiled, and Kakashi smirked. "Celebratory dinner…on Minato!" She told them. The Genin either laughed or chuckled as I playfully glared at a grinning Satomi. "Missions begin tomorrow, let's go," She said walking off. I sighed and ran after her.  
"Why do I have to pay for them?" I asked her giving her a mock pout. She giggled.  
"Because you love me," she told me and kissed my cheek. I sighed.  
"Yes, yes I do," I agreed.


	10. Chapter Nine

**~Naruto's POV~**  
Sasuke and I looked at Kakashi who was smiling sheepishly. Now we know where he got the idea for the survival training from…he acted just like my mom and dad when they trained him.  
"'You…pass…heh,'" I mimicked. He glared. Sasuke chuckled.  
"Another reason why you're called the Copy Cat Ninja, perhaps?" Sasuke asked him. Now Kakashi glared at him.  
"Quiet you two, just be happy I don't act too much like them," he said to us. We rolled their eyes.  
"You could have taken their punctuality instead of Obito's lack thereof," Sasuke told him. Kakashi sighed.  
"Just be happy I'm not like I used to be, trust me, I was worse than you, Sasuke," Kakashi told him. I raised an eyebrow.  
"How?" I asked him.  
"I thought emotions were a waste of time, I only cared for being a ninja and becoming stronger, I didn't generally care for my teammates…at least when Obito and I had fights, I had some respect for him. When he died, that was the hardest because he died for me…well, I thought he died until, you know," he told us. I nodded at that. I picked up the diary and started reading again.  
"'Satomi and I were getting along well with our students since we became a team half a year ago, the only problem was Obito's and Kakashi's constant bickering. Satomi always would scold them when they fought.'"  
**~Minato's POV~**  
Satomi and I were getting along well with our students since we became a team half a year ago, the only problem was Obito's and Kakashi's constant bickering. Satomi always would scold them when they fought. I watched as she scolded them making them hang their heads.  
"You both need to get along better, we're a team. If all we do is fight during a mission then we'll die. I don't want you all to get hurt or worse. Outside of missions I can see you guys having a small bickering session but when we're on a mission then we need you both to be level headed. Do you both understand me?" She asked him. They nodded, she gave them both a warm smile and ruffled their hair. I could see that Obito was happy, but Kakashi hid his happiness. I knew the young Genin thought of her as an older sister. Rin was right by me and smiled at her. She then frowned and looked at me.  
"What did the doctors say about Satomi-Sensei?" She asked me. I sighed and looked down with a frown.  
"They said it might be impossible for her to conceive children due to the injuries she had years ago when she went on a C rank," I told her. Rin frowned. Everyone knew that Satomi wanted to have children. When Satomi found out a couple of days ago, she had this crushed look in her eyes. We just came back from a mission, Satomi looked at me.  
"I'm going to report to the Hokage, I'll be home in a little bit," she said to me. I nodded at her with a small smile. The boys looked at me, Obito was obvious curious and the only sign of curiosity there was in Kakashi was his eyes.  
"What's wrong with Satomi-Sensei? She's been down for the past two days," Obito said to me. I sighed and didn't answer. But Rin gave them a sad look.  
"Minato-Sensei and Satomi-Sensei just found out it might be impossible for Satomi-Sensei to conceive a child," Rin said to them. Obito was sad, Kakashi of course the same as before, hid his emotions. We all went our separate ways, I went home to take a shower and think about how upset Satomi was about not being able to have children. But there was still a chance, and if we can't then we can adopt. There are kids who need homes and loving families anyway. I stepped out of the shower and got into some comfy clothes. When I got out, I saw Satomi sitting on the bed reading the book Jiraiya got her. I sat behind her wrapping my arms around her waist. I kissed her neck and shoulder. She sighed with content.  
"You and this book, do I have to get glue remover?" I joked. She chuckled and placed the book on the night stand. She leaned into my hold while sighing. I could tell she was frowning, I kissed her temple.  
"Minato, what if we never have children?" She whispered. I tightened my hold on her.  
"Satomi, we're still young, we have plenty of years to keep trying. If it doesn't work then…how would you feel about adopting?" I asked her. I saw her smile.  
"I would like that," she told me. I started kissing her neck and shoulder again. I smirked.  
"Why don't we give us another try first?" I asked her. She turned and started kissing thus beginning our night of love making. I woke up the next morning and went to make breakfast for her. When I came back, I saw her smile making me smile back at her. Three weeks have now passed since that night. The Genin and I were now back from a mission, Satomi had to stay home because she wasn't feeling well. Rin looked at me.  
"Can we come with you to see Satomi-Sensei?" She asked me. I smiled and nodded at them. We made our way to mine and Satomi's home, when we got there, I saw Satomi sitting on the couch reading. She saw us and smiled.  
"Hey you four, how was the mission?" She asked us. Obito ran over to her and hugged her.  
"It was great, but how are you, Satomi-Sensei? Minato-Sensei said you were sick," he said to her with a worried expression. She smiled at him.  
"I wasn't sick," she told him. Obito pointed at me.  
"Minato-Sensei, you liar!" He shouted at me. I had a confused expression and ignored his comment.  
"What do you mean you weren't sick? You were puking your insides out for three days straight," I told her. She giggled.  
"Well, Love, it's one of the many things that comes with being pregnant," she smirked. My eyes widened as did everyone else's. I walked up to her as she stood up. I looked at her flat stomach and placed a hand on it.  
"You mean, you're…" I trailed off. She grinning and nodded.  
"Yes, Nato, I'm pregnant," she told me with happy tears in her eyes. I grinned and picked her up spinning her.  
"I'm gonna be a father!" I shouted happily while Obito and Rin cheered. Kakashi just smiled under his mask thinking Satomi and I didn't see. We spent the rest of the day celebrating. Five months later, Jiraiya came over while Satomi was making us lunch.  
"So, any thoughts on names for the little one?" Jiraiya asked us.  
"We only decided a name for the baby if it was a girl. Of course, it was Satomi's idea that I picked the name for the girl while she picked for boy," I told him. He raised an eyebrow.  
"What did you pick?" He asked me. I smiled  
"Aoi, I figured it would be good considering that she'll have blue eyes, I just hope they're her mothers," I told him. He chuckled then looked at Satomi who was setting the food on the table. Her stomach was bigger now and was due in four months. We decided to keep the gender a surprise.  
"What about you, Satomi? I bet you chose a great name," he smiled at her. She smiled back and nodded.  
"Yeah, the name from your book…Naruto," she told him. He smiled at her.  
"'Soul', why that name?" He asked.  
"Because I have a feeling that he will have a kind 'soul', he'll be a hero of this village because of the kind heart he will have," she told him. She was really confident that it was going to be a boy. Jiraiya raised an eyebrow.  
"How do you know that?" he asked her.  
"I had a dream about him. He looks exactly like his father, but he had my eyes," she said smiling at me. "He also has my old hyper-active personality…even my old little saying," she told us. I smiled at her, but was a little confused.  
"Little saying?" I asked her. She giggled.  
"Yeah, after I would finish a sentence, I would always say 'believe it' at the end. It was just my way of being confident," she told me. I smiled, I kind of like that. She looked back at Jiraiya. "Jiraiya, we have a question for you," she said to him. Now was the time for some more good news.  
"We would like you to be the baby's godfather," I told him. His eyes widened, but we could see that he was happy.  
"Why me?" He asked. Satomi smiled softly.  
"You have been like a father to me and Minato, this is our way of saying 'thank you'. So, do you accept?" She asked him. He nodded with a warm smile.  
"I would be honored," he told her. We spent the rest of the time talking. The next day I had a mission. Kakashi had been promoted to Jounin quickly and was made the leader of the team when I had to go on a separate mission. When I met up with them, Kakashi told me about Obito…and how he gave Kakashi his eye on his deathbed. I made it home and saw Satomi resting. She saw me and frowned. She stood up to come over to me, once she reached me, she hugged me.  
"What's wrong, Love?" She asked me. I felt tears in my eyes.  
"Obito is dead," I told her. Her eyes widened, she had tears I her eyes and started crying. We held each other the whole night. After a couple of days we had a funeral for Obito, we had Kakashi come home with us, I knew he would need to talk to someone so I gave him and Satomi some time to talk. When I came home after a little bit, I found Satomi holding Kakashi, who was sound asleep in her arms. It looked like he had been crying and the only comfort he could find was Satomi. She had her fingers running through his gravity defying, silver hair. "How is he?" I asked her. She sighed and shook her head.  
"He blames himself completely. I know Obito wouldn't want him to feel that way and I told them that, but he feels that he could have done something to prevent it," she told me.  
"Reminds me of you after what happen a few years ago," I told her. She nodded.  
"Yeah, and I had you to help me get through it…Kakashi…he has no one," she said to me. I shook my head and gave her a small smile.  
"That's not true. He has you, Satomi. The woman he thinks of as a big sister," I told her. She looked down at Kakashi's sleeping form and smiled. She kissed his forehead like a mother or a big sister would do to their sleeping child. After a few days, Satomi and Kakashi went to the memorial with flowers for Obito. I watched them from a far as they talked.  
"Satomi-Sensei, Obito told that those who break the rules are scum…but those who abandon their friends are worse than scum…is that true?" He asked her. She sighed and nodded.  
"It's true. Kakashi, we have been teammates for about a year now, we have all grown close even if you didn't see it. We became more than just friends, we became a family," she said to him.  
"It should have been me who died, not him. He was a good friend, even to me when I was mean to him. I was horrible," he said to her. Satomi gave him a stern look and grabbed him by his shoulders.  
"Kakashi Hatake, don't you ever say that! Obito chose to give his life to save you, he wanted you to keep going. He still lives on inside us, Kakashi and he still lives on in you through his eye. You were hurt in the past and left alone making you used to it, it was Obito that helped keep us all together, and now it will be you who keeps us together," she said to him. Kakashi had tears in his eyes and he looked down.  
"How do you know?" He asked her. She lifted his chin up and smiled softly.  
"Because, I can see the loneliness in your eyes, you don't want to lose us just as we don't want to lose you. Kakashi, your like a little brother to me and I want you to know that I'll always be there for you when you need me," she said to him. It was then that he threw himself into her arms, she hugged him back to help him calm down and rid him of the tears. I smiled at the picture of them like that. Kakashi, you have people who love you more than you know.


	11. Chapter Ten

**~Naruto's POV~**  
I looked at Kakashi who was looking sadly at the third diary we had been reading. It just showed how he finally learned to accept emotions…he really did care for my mom like a big sister and Sasuke and I could see that. Kakashi looked at Sasuke.  
"Have you seen the pattern here?" He asked him. Sasuke nodded.  
"Yeah, first Satomi didn't want to bother with anyone and had lost everything she cared about, then the same happened to you….then it happened to me," Sasuke said to us. I could see that he wish he had someone like my mom, I don't blame him for that. I saw Sasuke looking down in deep thought, I immediately knew what he was thinking about and placed a hand on his shoulder.  
"Hey, I don't think she would be mad at you about leaving the village, I think the fact that you came back would have made her proud," I told him. He looked at me then at Kakashi.  
"Really think so?" He asked mumbling. I nodded as did Kakashi.  
"Satomi was that kind of girl, if I had done something like that, of course she would be disappointed in me, but if I had come back, I know she would be proud that I didn't abandon everyone completely," Kakashi told him. Sasuke nodded and I saw a small smile. It's very rare to see that, so it usually made us a little better.  
"I wish I could have met her," Sasuke said to us. I nodded.  
"You and me both," I mumbled. Kakashi placed a hand on my shoulder.  
"Well, I'll tell you this, she loved you both very much," he told us. Kakashi looked at Sasuke. "When she first saw you, I knew she saw you as a son right away just as she did when Itachi was born," Kakashi told him. Sasuke showed little shock but I knew he felt a lot, and I knew it was a shock of happiness. I picked up the book so we could read that last and final passage of the diary.  
"'Nine months have passed since we found out that Satomi was pregnant with our child. We were all getting nervous because the baby was due any day now.'"  
**~Minato's POV~**  
Nine months have passed since we found out that Satomi was pregnant with our child. We were all getting nervous because the baby was due any day now. I'll admit, I was tired from the duties of being an upcoming father and the new Hokage, but it was all worth it. Satomi and I were sitting around in the living room. I was rubbing her round stomach as she was laying her head on my shoulder.  
"You're really hoping for a boy, aren't you?" I asked her. She nodded.  
"Yeah, I want the boy I saw in my dreams. My god, he looked so much like you, the only thing he had from me are my eyes and old personality," she said to me. I smiled at her.  
"Don't forget that old catch phrase of yours you told me about," I told her. She chuckled.  
"Yeah, but he has something of you in him as well, your determination," she told me. I kissed her head. "He's going to be the best ninja in the village, I just know it," she told me. I smiled at her optimism, but I knew that she was right, this child is going to be the best ninja in the village if he's a mix of me and Satomi. The door then swung open revealing a five year old Itachi. Satomi became concerned. "What's wrong, Itachi?" She asked him. He was panting.  
"Mom….baby….hospital," he panted. I picked up Itachi and we transported to the hospital. We arrived and I saw Fugaku waiting at the door. Itachi ran over to him after I had set him down. Satomi looked at Fugaku.  
"How are they?" She asked him. That's when we heard a baby's cry. I nurse came out and smiled at us. She told us we could go see Mikoto and the baby. We went in and saw Mikoto holding a baby in a powder blue blanket. Satomi and I were on one side while Itachi and Fugaku were on the other. Satomi smiled with tears in her eyes. "He's beautiful, Mikoto," she said to her. Mikoto was smiling and handed Fugaku the baby boy.  
"Everyone…I would like you to meet Sasuke Uchiha," Mikoto said to us. Fugaku smiled at the baby in his arms just as Itachi was smiling at Sasuke.  
"How did you come up with that name?" Fugaku asked her. I could tell he liked that name. Mikoto looked at Satomi.  
"Satomi helped me pick the name, she had a feeling that he would grow to be strong as a ninja, as a warrior, I fell in love with the name when she told me," Mikoto said to us. Fugaku smiled at Satomi.  
"It's perfect, thank you," he said to her. Satomi smiled. Fugaku then came around and handed Sasuke to Satomi. "We also wanted you to be the god mother of him just as you are to Itachi," he said to her. She smiled and looked at Sasuke who was looking at her. Sasuke then smiled at her.  
"Hi, Sasuke, I'm your god mom," she said letting out a couple of happy tears. If she's like this with her god child, I can't to see her with our baby. Sasuke grabbed some of Satomi's purple hair and played with it.  
"I think he likes your hair," I told her. Fugaku rolled his eyes.  
"Way to state the obvious, Loser," he said to me.  
"Don't call me a loser, Bastard!" I exclaimed. Satomi and Mikoto glared at me.  
"Not in front of the children!" They shouted at me. I shrunk back due to fear of the woman. They looked at Fugaku. "Don't make the children get into that!" They shouted at him as he shrunk back.  
"Note to self, don't make wives, pregnant or not, angry," Fugaku said. I nodded in agreement. Sasuke and Itachi were giggling at our suspense. Satomi handed Sasuke back to Mikoto.  
"So, are you ready for the baby to come?" Mikoto asked her. Satomi nodded.  
"Yes, I want to see my baby and I want him out now, I feel too huge for comfort," Satomi complained. I chuckled.  
"You're beautiful no matter what," I whispered to her. She blushed and looked away.  
"Shush you, I just miss going on missions," she told me. Everyone laughed at her bashfulness. We then went home for the rest of the day. I went to the Hokage office and started working again. After a few hours I was still working when I heard the door open. I knew who it was, Satomi came up behind me and started messaging my shoulders making me relax. "It's time for bed, Love," she said to me. I sighed.  
"I need to finish this," I told her. She kissed my temple.  
"There is always tomorrow, and I can help you, but you need rest if you plan to stay up long enough tomorrow to do so," she told me as she wrapped her arms around my shoulders. I sighed and looked at her.  
"You and your persuasive mouth," I mumbled. She giggled.  
"It comes in handy when it comes to you," she told me. I nodded and got up. We made it back home and went to bed. The next day we were in the office working on the paper work and ended up finishing. That's when an Anbu member came in.  
"It's Kushina Uzumaki! Her seal is weakening!" He told us. I looked at him.  
"Take Satomi somewhere safe, I'll work on the seal!" I ordered.  
"Yes, Lord Hokage!" He said to me. He went over to Satomi who looked at me with a worried look.  
"Be careful, Love," she said to me. I nodded and left for Kushina. When I got there, it was too late. I brought her back to the Hokage building and placed her with Satomi. I had Anbu and Jounin come in. I gave the orders to distract the Nine Tails as I made sure the Chuunin and Genin got everyone far enough from the Nine Tails. I then heard a groan. I turned and saw Satomi holding her stomach.  
"Her water broke, Minato!" Kushina told me. The baby is coming? Now?! I had a Jounin go get a doctor. I was at Satomi's side holding her hand.  
"This baby sure has great timing, huh?" Satomi asked sarcastically trying to lighten the mood. I chuckled.  
"Yeah, the best," I joked. The doctor came and we got to work. I stayed by Satomi's side, she was growing weaker, I kept praying that she would make it through this. That's when we heard a cry.  
"It's a boy!" The doctor told us. I smiled at Satomi.  
"Just like you dreamed," told her. The doctor handed her the baby and she smiled.  
"Naruto," she said weakly. She was pale and breathing really hard. She handed Naruto to me and smiled. She then looked at Kushina. "Kushina, take care of Naruto like he's your own, I know we have to do something about the Nine Tails…I want you to be there when he needs you," she said to her. My eyes widened, she's making it sound like she's dying! Kushina nodded with a confused look. Satomi looked at me with a sad smile. "Take care of Naruto, I love you both so much," she said to me. She then stopped breathing. My heart sank.  
"Satomi? Satomi! Wake up!" I shouted at her with tears in my eyes. I looked at Naruto who was crying and I knew it was over the loss of his mother. I held him close. I then knew what she meant, she knew I would seal the Nine Tails inside Naruto, I had a feeling Naruto was strong enough for it. I did the Jutsu placing the seal on Naruto, but not before one of the tails from the Kyuubi attacked. Kushina and I blocked the tail from getting to Naruto. I smiled at him. "Stay strong, Naruto, we'll be watching over you," I said to him. I'm sorry I'll never be able to see you grow up to be a fine man and ninja. I love you my son, just as your mother did. With that…I died with mine and Satomi's best friend.  
**~Naruto's POV~**  
I hadn't notice that when I read the part of my mom dying giving birth to me, I had started crying. Sasuke looked down trying to hide his tears just as Kakashi was. So this is why mom had me think Kushina was my mother, she knew the Nine Tails would be sealed inside me and wanted Kushina to guide me through it. I dropped the diary and ran out of the house, Kakashi and Sasuke were calling for me but I ignored them. I made it the Hokage mountain summit, my mother's and father's spot. It was night time, I laid down and looked at the stars like they used to. I had more tears running out of my eyes. I cried more until I was practically sobbing. I had my arm covering my eyes.  
"Mom…I'm so sorry," I quietly sobbed.  
"I'm not," I heard a woman say. I removed my arm and looked behind me. That's when I saw a woman with short purple hair and cerulean blue eyes. She was wearing a white spaghetti strap dress that reached below her knees. She was beautiful, she smiled at me and walked closer. "Naruto, you have grown so much," she said to me. I then recognized her from the picture…  
"Mom?" I asked softly. She nodded with a warm and loving smile. I ran up to her and hugged her. I was taller than her, but she hugged me back. We pulled apart and she held my face in her hands.  
"I knew it, you look exactly like your father," she mused. I smiled at her.  
"But with your eyes," I told her. She chuckled and nodded.  
"Yes," she agreed. She then frowned. "You found your father's diaries," she told me. I nodded.  
"How did you know?" I asked her. She smiled softly and had me sit beside her.  
"Because, your father had placed Jutsus on those books so they would record on their own of what happened. I then placed a Jutsu on there so that when you read them, you would be able to see me," she told me. That's when it clicked.  
"You knew you were going to die giving birth to me," I said to her. She nodded.  
"Yes, I had started to feel weak about a month before you were born, I just hid it from your father. Even though I knew I was going to die…I wouldn't change a thing. I'm proud of the man you have become, just like I dreamed," she told me. I frowned.  
"I just wish you and dad didn't have to die," I told her. She grabbed my hand.  
"I know, I wish we didn't die either. I wanted to be able to see you grow up as did your father," she told me. She then frowned. "I'm sorry we made you carry the burden of the Nine Tails. I knew you would have a hard life, but I also knew that you would be strong enough to handle it," she told me. She the smiled again. "You do have your father's determination…and my old personality," she mumbled the last part making me laugh. I hugged her again.  
"I didn't get to answer you the night I was born," I told her. She hugged me back.  
"What are you talking about, son?" She asked me.  
"I love you too, mom," I said to her. I felt her smile against my shoulder.  
"I love you so much, Naruto, never forget that. Your father and I will always be there even if you can't see us," she told me. She pulled back taking off my Leaf headband and kissed my forehead.  
"Satomi-Sensei?" We heard a voice say. We turned and saw Kakashi and Sasuke. We stood up as she smiled at them.  
"Kakashi," she smiled at him. She then hugged him, he was shocked but hugged her back.  
"How is this possible?" He asked her.  
"A special Jutsu I placed on those diaries you all read," she said to him. She then looked at Sasuke and grinned. "Sasuke Uchiha, look at you, you look so much like your mother," she smiled. He was still shocked seeing her. She frowned. "I know you had a hard time when you lost your family, I wish I was alive long enough to see you and Naruto grow up, I'm sorry," she said to him. Sasuke then did the unexpected, he hugged her. She hugged him back.  
"I'm sorry if I disappointed you," he said to her. She smiled and kissed his forehead like she did me.  
"I knew why you did it, but revenge was never the answer, I'm just glad you decided to finally come home where you belong, Sasuke, for that I'm proud of you," she said to him. She looked at all of us. "I'm proud of all of you and I love you all very much. Continue to make me proud, now I must go, my time is up," she told us. Our eyes widened. I hugged her with Sasuke.  
"Please, don't go, mom," I begged. I felt her smile.  
"I wish I didn't have to, but I have to go whether I like it or not. Just know that I'll be with all of you every step of the way, with Minato, Fugaku, Mikoto, Itachi, Rin, and Obito. We love you all so much," she told us. She pulled back and did hand seals. Soon, necklaces appeared around our necks. They were just black string with special crystals on them, Sasuke had a sapphire crystal, Kakashi had an emerald crystal, and I had…a cerulean crystal. "Wear these and I'll always be there, you'll even have my abilities. Good bye, I love you all…believe it," she smiled at us. She then faded. I held my crystal and smiled.  
"We love you too, mom, believe it,"


End file.
